A Gift for Kíli
by Jessie152
Summary: How many fanfiction stories can a dwarf endure? Kíli is really down and out. Is there still hope for our favorite dwarf? This work was inspired by Cassandrala's parody 'How To Wreck a Mary Sue'. It's not only a gift for Kíli but to all of you who need a happy Kíli after all the BoFA stress. Lots of family fluff and a little bit of fixit!AU! And finally: Fíli!
1. Chapter I - An unexpected Awakening

**A Gift for Kíli**

**Disclaimer:** The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings and all characters therein are the property of the Tolkien Estate and Wingnut Films. This story is for entertainment only and the author is in no way profiting from it, nor exercising any claims to The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings.

**Chapter I**

Kíli woke in an almost dark room. It was quiet and warm, no signs of danger. He'd no idea how long he'd slept and it was hard to get his still tired brain going. _Better not to move,_ he thought. Who knows how long this will last. He'd been in far too many stories, too many scenarios, he'd outright lost track of time and place. And to be honest, at that very moment he really didn't care. It was not just that his maker had killed him unceremoniously without a big fuss in the original novel first hand (he didn't even know if he'd got a proper funeral or was left on the battlefield to rot). Now there were these bombastic movies, messing up his far too short life still more. And then the action started in earnest. Ok, ok, there were a few nice survival stories, but the sheer numbers of them were wearing him out, not to mention the countless battles, injuries, deaths and other unspeakable things. No, thank you very much!

Slowly he could think more straight again, cracked open one eye and risked a glance. The room was slightly lit up by a small window. It must be well before daybreak and the shutters were closed. So, there was not much to see at all. He shifted a little with a sigh and closed his eye again; the bed was markedly comfortable.

_Shit_, a jolt of panic was rising in his gut; in the majority of cases he was recovering from grave injuries or already half dead when he got the luxury of such a bed. Frantically he felt his body for signs of wounds, bandages under the heavy coverings… something. His legs (especially his right thigh just above the knee), stomach, chest and back, shoulders, arms and head… and found nothing. And he still had his stubble and his hair! He felt whole and delightfully free of pain. Kíli slumped. What luck, nothing of that at least.

It was far too quiet for any kind of action story. Well, so with no one else around he was most likely in another romance. Kíli slowly rolled over on his left side, not eager to know what he might see and risked a second glance. Indeed, in the faint glint of light he recognized the frame of a second person, lying quietly on the other side of the wide bed, tightly wrapped in blankets, turning their back on him. Definitely a romance or… no, please! Kíli sat bolt upright with shock, his eyes went wide in the dim light. Please, not that again. As much as Kíli loved his brother's company, not in THAT kind of story. He never really caught why so many writers where thinking such a thing of them. Fíli and he, they were brothers after all.

Fortunately his worry was short lived, the other sleeper was far too fine-boned to be Fíli. Kíli hung his head and rubbed his forehead, eyes squeezed shut. "Ok," he shouted, grabbing the persons shoulder, shaking fiercely, "wake up. I don't have all day for this!"

No response.

Who ever it was, he or she slept on. Kíli couldn't even get the blanket off, a corner still covering the head and face. It stuck like glue.

Kíli quickly lost his temper. What a lousy situation! The lack of any other company was annoying and the un - eventfulness was rapidly grating on his nerves. Maybe he was stuck in one of these abandoned stories, untouched for months or longer. Or, worst case scenario: the writer has collapsed watching the third movie! Mahal, the third movie! It probably was about that time. Kíli shuddered, he really never wanted that. Not to mention all the grisly stories certainly triggered by this flick. Why couldn't they not simply leave him be?

Sitting here and wailing would get him nowhere. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed with a frustrated growl he glanced around for his chlothes. He could not simply walk into a dubious situation only dressed in his underwear. With the light slowly dawning he spotted the unruly pile on a chair within reach, his boots underneath.

He grabbed his trousers and put them on; the socks were next in line. He couldn't find his hair clasp right off, leaving his hair undone. What ever! He was used to looking like that. But to be honest, he really loved that thing. Heaving him self up with a sigh he stepped into his much-loved boots and buckled up his belt at the same time. He headed for the door, slipping on his shirt as he went. Not wasting much thought on his still unresponsive bed companion he reached out for the knob and hesitated. He was outright unarmed. No time to bother about that right now.

Slowly he turned the knob, cracked the door very carefully and peeked outside. First right, then left. Not a soul to be seen. A small hallway, floorboards, angled roof beams, a few more doors, another small window to his right and a stairway to his left, leading downward.

Kíli strained his ears. Perceiving no signs of imminent danger he swiftly slipped out in the hallway, tiptoed towards the stairs and went down, slightly crouched. His left hand touched the wall for balance. The last thing Kíli needed to deal with was to stumble in the still faint light shining from the hallway behind. Thankfully the steps didn't creak.

It was only one floor down and the stairway led him to another hallway. A stone floor in friendly browns, wood paneled walls, covered with tapestries, several chests, a chair, a bench, a blanket drooping to the floor. Kíli straightened himself, clenching his fists. This was not a dangerous atmosphere, may be no need to crouch any longer?

The hallway opened up in a large room, a kind of huge kitchen-diner and Kíli instantly felt home. Rich wood carvings everywhere. A massive table and chairs, everything one need to live a good life.

Kíli couldn't help but stare, jaw dropping.

If the furniture hadn't been in a proper dwarven size and the carvings not carried out in the characteristic Durin style, the whole place could have been Beorn's!

Shifting off his first astonishment Kili approached the table with a smile. _It's nice this place_, he thought. Would it be his doing, he wouldn't have done it any different. Absentmindedly he brushed his fingertips over the smooth well worn table top. Three empty tankards were sitting there, looking like they'd been left just this minute, smelling slightly of stale ale. _Oh_, couldn't these please be his and Fíli's… and Thorin's.

The whole place looked used; more than that, it looked shared. There were leftovers of a substantial late night supper on the counter and cleaned dishes, stacked to dry.

Kíli scratched the back of his head. As much as he craved to just sit down and be home, he still needed answers to what kind of odd story this was, and he couldn't get them from an empty room. So he strode over to what looked like the front door and stepped outside.

He was greeted by a soft morning breeze. It clearly was autumn time, the air a rich blend of last summer warmth, mingled with a distant touch of winter chill. Sun wasn't yet up, but the sky had already turned in shades of light blue, the eastern horizon glowing in orange and red.

Kíli looked around. The house was L-shaped and had a sturdy frame-work built out with clinker brick. Together with a stable-barn it framed a small yard. And there in a paddock on the opposite side of the yard two ponies were quietly munching on a pile of hay. Their heads flew up, eying the dwarf. They looked curious, nostrils wide and ears thrust out. One of them nickered, clearly recognizing Kíli. _Nice_, Kili thought, _at least someone is talking to me._

A massive Mountain range stretched far to the northwest; all blue and grey in the heights, the hillsides were dotted with pale colors of fall. The distant peaks, partly veiled with mist were already covered with snow. Kíli was struck by a sense of déjà vu. What a gorgeous sight!

Suddenly the light changed and Kíli spun around. The sun rose, sending the first rays to this new day, bathing the land in golden light. Kíli stood and watched in awe. The sun rose swiftly and warmed his face. He savored the moment and closed his eyes. Deep breaths…

As much as he might wish, he couldn't stand there forever, basking in the moment. He still wanted to know what was going on. The house was nestled on a gentle foothill slope facing southeast and the gate stood open to a path downhill. A small village lay spread out not far away, and he could hear some distant noises, a dog barking, a clatter of metal, a cock crowing. So maybe there was a chance to get some answers there.

With another sigh Kíli went back to the house: time to retrieve his remaining gear and set off.

He realized it before the door was open. An unpleasant tickle was running up his spine, setting his senses on alarm. He cursed himself. _Never get distracted in an obscure situation_. A sharp sensation of imminent danger suddenly was in the air, some kind of reverberation, not quite identifiable.

Someone has just left the room!

Kíli cracked open the door and looked inside very carefully. He was still unarmed after all.

There was no one to see, but something has changed. A fire was burning in the hearth, warming the oven above. The air was different; the room was flooded with the smell of warm food. Ignoring the sudden rumbling of his empty stomach, Kíli strode over to the table and gaped.

As if by magic, a package had appeared on the table, his hair clasp on top. And along with it a letter was leaning against one of the mugs.

"_To Kíli, son of Dìs"_

Kíli didn't hesitate. He took it, broke the seal and read:

_Dear Kíli,_

…

**AN:** Thank you for reading my little Christmas gift for Kíli, I think, he deserved it.

I'm very grateful for summerald's support and the nudge in the right direction. I couldn't have done this without her. Her Erebor 3022 AU is always a huge encouragement and a perfect cure for any kind of Hobbit-movie-depression!

She was also my premium beta for my very first fic, fantastic teamwork, thank you so very much. Mahal's blessings!


	2. Chapter II - The Letter

**A Gift for Kíli**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings and all characters therein are the property of the Tolkien Estate and Wingnut Films. This story is for entertainment only and the author is in no way profiting from it, nor exercising any claims to The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Chapter II – The Letter**

A letter was leaning against one of the mugs.

"_To Kíli, son of Dìs"_

The hand was unfamiliar but Kíli didn't hesitate. He took it, broke the seal and read:

* * *

Dear Kíli,

hopefully you slept deep and well. I'm really sorry for the confusing situation, I should have explained this to you in person, but I was late and I didn't want to wake you so early.

First, don't have a scare; the year is 3025 of the Third Age. Or better the year 7 of the Fourth Age, but it's not that important. The most important thing is that the war is over and the dark forces are gone. It was an enormous war and the times were hard. The final battle took place six years ago and it was the epic battle of your time. But like I said, it's over and Middle Earth is safer now. Let us hope that it was the last war in all your life time.

It's true, you missed a good share of decades (Sorry for the silver streaks in your hair, comes with age.) but it's a small price for being saved. There is no need to worry any more, no actual trouble is brewing in these lands and the roads are clear.

Before you ask: Yes, this house is yours. You mentioned in another story that you like the country style; I hope I met your taste.

This village sits on the foothills south west of Ered Luin. I thought this is more a home for you than anywhere else. I had the feeling that you're not an ordinary dwarf and you prefer to live a little more out in the open. And if you like to see the halls of your people, Ered Luin is only a four hour ride away. There is still a large settlement of your people in the halls of Kelethur. They are in close touch to the village and I think Bofur and Bombur are still among them. In case you go for a visit any time soon, please say hello from the fandom.

Let me think… what do you need to know?

First of all a small surprise: although I deem this for a little weird for breakfast, there is a pizza in the oven as a welcome gift, almost done, so don't let it scorch. You told an OC in another story that this your favorite food. It's salami (a lot of salami!), mushrooms and cheese, enjoy it! It's homemade, not this frozen grub.

I would have loved to give you Netflix, too. But this is still Middle Earth, so no electricity yet, sorry. Instead I left a copy oft Frodo's records on the bookshelf for you. It's a big book; a trilogy (of course!), it will take some time reading it. The title is ''Lord of the Rings''. I assume you will like it and it will get you up to speed. Ah, yes, Frodo! He's actually Bilbo Baggins' nephew. He was on a pretty crazy quest as well (Gandalf's doing, as you can imagine). It has something to deal with Bilbo's ring. But I will not get ahead of it. Read the book, it's really good!

Durin's Day is in about a month and Fíli and his family are on the way for a visit. He's going to stay for the winter, or possibly even longer. I've to admit I lost track of how many children he has by now. But, anyway, this house is big, there is enough room upstairs. If needed the property is large, feel free to expand it.

Your sons are out for a hunting trip. No need to worry again, it's not their first. Moreover, three lads from the village are with them, they are a fine hunting party. You expect them to be back tomorrow. If they are late, don't let them get away with that and flay them alive! They were much too late last time.

A few more trifles: Please don't waste time and wreak havoc in the whole house in search of your bow. The string frayed and needs to be replaced. The bow is on the work bench at the work space in the barn. You're running the villages' carpenter's workshop these days and you're quite skilled and successful I might add. There was already a smithy in the village when you moved over here. No sense in opening another one. And after decades of metal clanging this is better for your hearing anyway.

Ah, and your sword is within reach under your bed.

Before I forget: The black brow pony is big with young. She should be foaling around Durin's Day. Fíli's children will definitely love it.

Enjoy your family gathering this year. For all other questions you might have: ask your brother.

Finally the most important thing: Your wife is sleeping upstairs. Forgive me the confusing little fan-fiction writer magic. I didn't want to spring this on you unprepared. As much as I sought, I couldn't come to know the name of the lass who grew up next door to your childhood home in Ered Luin. I assume there was one who caught your eye and I heard rumors the she really liked you. I couldn't find out anything about her but I'm sure that you remember her. I asked Fíli but he refused to say anything and just gave me something between a knowing smile and a cheeky grin. Very helpful!

So go upstairs to your bedchamber and shout out her name three times loud and clear, and then she will wake. (Ah, by the way, your anniversary is marked on the calendar at the kitchen cabinet, just to get you out of trouble).

Kíli, I know, you're a fighter, a seasoned warrior and not the one who walks away from struggle. I hope this is not too boring for you. But I have the strong feeling that after all what happened; after all you've been through you could need a little rest, some kind of a more peaceful time.

Besides this starting situation I will not meddle any further. Take your life into your own hands, live the life you wish to live. I left a decent pack of empty pages, these pages are for you; they should be good for at least another hundred years or more. Take them as my gift and write your own story.

Give my regards to Fíli and his family when he arrives next week. Have a wonderful Durin's Day and lots of fun and ale. Take care and stay safe and above all: live.

Mahal's blessings,

Your writer, at your service.

Ps.: …thank you for borrowing your hair clasp. It's beautiful. I made a sketch and will craft my own.

* * *

Kíli blinked and then stared...

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading again and following my little story. This was Kíli's Christmas gift (well, Durin's Day gift). Tell me what you think, will he like it? If you do, please leave a review or a PM, it's good for the motivation. And I really crafted Kíli's clasp, visit me on tumblr, my username is durincrafts.

Thank's Cassandrala for your approval, I hope this makes you smile. Summerald did the beta again, she's the best (hugs!).

Merry Christmas &amp; Mahal's blessings!


	3. Chapter III - Breakfast

**A Gift for Kíli **

**Disclaimer:** The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings and all characters therein are the property of the Tolkien Estate and Wingnut Films. This story is for entertainment only and the author is in no way profiting from it, nor exercising any claims to The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Chapter III - Breakfast**

… _Take your life into your own hands, live the life you wish to live. I left a decent pack of empty pages, these pages are for you; they should be good for at least another hundred years or more. Take them as my gift and write your own story. _

_Give my regards to Fíli and his family when he arrives next week. Have a wonderful Durin's Day and lots of fun and ale. Take care and stay safe and above all: live._

_Mahal's blessings, _

_Your writer, at your service…_

* * *

Kíli blinked and then stared. Unconsciously he slumped heavy into the chair next to him, his bottom hitting the seat with a notable thump. His arms dropped down on the table, one hand still holding the letter.

He couldn't believe it. That was too good to be true.

He shook his head and read again.

The content remained the same.

THAT was clearly a DIFFERENT story.

Kili tried to gather his thoughts, his brain started to work, mind swirling. For the first time in a long while he'd a choice, in a way. He pieced together the sudden news.

_Sons… plural!_

Slowly a small smile played on his lips. _Sons! _Kíli turned his head, facing the empty mugs. Three? His brows drew together. _No_, he decided by himself. _Two!_ The third mug was his. Yes. That must be it.

Then his smile turned into a grin, spreading all over his face. Fíli. Fíli was heading here with his huge FAMILY in tow. That was going to be the best Durins Day celebration since his childhood days. Kíli's grin grew even wider.

A sharp smell of overdone Pizza roused him out of his thoughts. _Mahal's fire, my breakfast_. Kili jumped on his feet and dashed for the oven. He grabbed a cloth and opened the lid. A wave of steam and smoke hit his face. He took the pan with the cloth and threw the whole thing onto the counter. _Ouch_, the cloth was too thin! Kíli shook out his burned finger tips and blew on them. No serious consequences. He eyed the pizza with a skeptical look. Not too much damage as well. _I can cut off the burnt part of the crust,_ he thought, _the major part of it is still eatable_. Kíli swooped for a knife he saw beside the dried dishes, cut off the crust first and then a good slice. He balanced it (it was still very hot) towards his mouth, stretching some cheese threads thereby. He ripped them off by stretching them even more and wound them around the slice.

Finally he took a bite; he closed his eyes and chewed slowly, savoring the flavor pleasing his tongue. _Delicious! _Kíli sighed. He wolfed down the share and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Outside the morning sun was climbing into a clear blue sky, melting the last autumn haze from the mountain's sides and turning the last shades of dawn into a bright new day. The warm golden light was shafting through the windows into the quiet room. Dust floated in the air, glittering in the rays wandering over the walls and woods. Leaning against the counter with folded arms Kíli took in the whole room again with a pondering sight. _Almost perfect_, he thought, noting some details he would like to add or change: maybe an armchair in front of the fireplace, some more carvings here and there.

But for now there was no more denying where his mind wandered, what was tugging at Kíli's heart and soul. Of course he remembered the lass from next door pretty good. In fact, at first he had met her more often then he'd preferred. Well, not exactly her but her father. Lost in thoughts he rubbed his head, which had endured plenty of unintended rough encounters with Fíli's practice swords those times. It had been embarrassing in the beginning, but later? Not too bad, feeling her soft tender hands dabbing his bumps and scratches when she assisted her father. And of course he had to endure Fíli's teasing that he was behaving stupidly on purpose, just to see her. Older brothers, great! Yes, she was nice, the healers daughter from next door, the daughter of Oín's assistant. He never would have guessed to see her again.

Leaving the remaining pizza on the counter to cool he headed for the stairs with a shy downward smile. Leaping several stairs at a time he found himself in front of the bedchamber door. Kíli paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

With determination he reached for the knob an opened the door…

* * *

**AN:**

**Hello and welcome to 2015. I'm back from my Christmas and New Years break. Enough time for Kíli to stomach his Durin's Day gift. Originally I planned to end this story at that point and hand over the reins to Kíli, as promised. If anyone wants' to meet Fíli in this story and witness Durin's Day celebrations, please let me know (it would be all family and fluff, not much action). In that case I've a slight problem: Kíli seems to remember the name of the love of his youth, but I don't! **

**Thank you again for reading, following and your reviews. **

**I'm also on tumblr, my username is durincrafts.**

**Many thanks to summerald for her constant support (and her encouraging fixit!AU, I would be devastated without it.**

**Mahal's blessings!**


	4. Chapter IV - Second Breakfast

**A Gift for Kíli**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings and all characters therein are the property of the Tolkien Estate and Wingnut Films. This story is for entertainment only and the author is in no way profiting from it, nor exercising any claims to The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Chapter IV – Second Breakfast**

Leaving the remaining pizza on the counter to cool Kíli headed for the stairs with a shy downward smile. Leaping several stairs at a time he found himself in front of the bedchamber door. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

With determination he reached for the knob an opened the door…

* * *

It swung open and Kíli stepped in. The bright midmorning sun lit the room.

Someone must have opened the shutters in the meantime, and it seemed that the magic had already begun to fade. The covers which had earlier completely veiled the identity of his sleeping companion were now draped loosely around the shoulders of the sleeping frame, revealing a richness of dark chestnut brown hair flowing all over the pillows. It was wrought with more silver than his, Kíli realized with slight regret. Married to a lad like him seemed to be a challenge, guaranteed! Not to mention raising his sons! Though she was the most resolute lass he'd ever met.

Kíli realized that he still stood in the middle of the room. It was time, but he couldn't simply shout at her. _No_, he thought, if this was going to be his story, it was his to decide how to wake his wife properly! Shouting at her was rude at the last thing he wanted was to scare her, drawing her wrath by causing her stress.

He stepped around the bed and sat on the edge. It was truly her; he remembered her face so very well. It was thinner than all this time back and there were crinkles in the corner of her eyes and around her mouth. But all what mattered was the calm smile drawn all over her face in peaceful slumber. Kíli carefully pushed a silvery strand from her brows, tugging it out of the way. Then he bent and kissed her cheek. And while his lips barely touched her skin he whispered her name three times.

She stirred and rolled over to lie on her back. "Kíli?" she mumbled and stretched without opening her eyes.

"Yes, love," Kíli spoke softly, "I'm here." He wondered how easily that word pass from his lips.

"Hmmm…" she hummed and crawled near, snaking her arms around his waist and snuggling her head in his lap. He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her close, too willingly relishing that simple moment of closeness.

But then all of a sudden she pulled back with a jerk. She sat up with wide frightened eyes, franticly patting her ears, face and chest with her shaking hands.

Kíli looked at her completely confused, her blue-green eyes (or were they grey? He couldn't tell, he never could) were staring at him.

"Who am I?" she breathed.

"What?" Kíli couldn't make sense of this.

"What am I this time?" she repeated in a pitched voice. "What kind of story is this?"

_Ah_, Kíli realized, _she knew_, but before he could utter a single word she continued.

"What are we, Kíli, what am I? Elf, dwarf, half breed, men, fangirl?" She fell silent with a half sad look and Kíli blinked.

"Hey," he gripped her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. "Keep calm, we're all dwarf this time, stop this. Everything is alright." He tried to emphasize his reassuring words with a small grin and a single nod and waited for some kind of response.

Finally the tension subsided from her shoulders. She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "Sorry, love," she winced, "I was all in a fluster… I lost track… too many stories."

Kíli understood all too well and nodded.

Now she looked at him and her face turned slowly in a cheeky grin. "All dwarf?" she asked and tilted her head. "Then we can kiss and talk properly on eye level this time!"

"Eh?" Kíli pretended that he couldn't follow.

"Well," she declared, "nothing against those honorable tall races, but I suppose you're done with constantly straining your poor neck by kissing me when I'm written as an elf. And I have to admit that I've had enough of bending my lower back down all the way to kiss you in return!"

With that she leaned forward and gave him a smacking kiss all across his scrubby cheek and then she threw her arms around his neck. Two wild manes of hair mingled: one black with silver, one dark chestnut brown with a similar shine.

"It's so good to see you Kíli," she whispered in his ear.

He wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace. "It's good to see you too, Sóley,'' he said. ''I'm so glad we finally met again, I'm so glad it's you."

* * *

"What. Is. This?" Sóley eyed the cooled pizza with a dubious eye.

"That's pizza!" Kíli simply stated, leaning against the counter with folded arms again.

"What?" Sóley looked up with a frown, obviously unsatisfied with that statement.

"It's pizza," Kíli repeated, searching for a better clarification. "Italian food…" He saw the blank look on her face and no sign of recognition. Maybe she'd forgotten the modern AU's. "It's…I… never mind, it's delicious. Here, take a bite… just try."

Kíli cut off a little piece and held it out to Sóley's mouth. She took it from his fingers with her lips and chewed. Kíli waited, full of expectation. She chewed and moved it around in her mouth, thinking.

"Hmm, good," she nodded slowly and swallowed. "Might be better when it's hot," Sóley added, "for supper."

Kíli just shrugged.

"Very well then," Sóley looked around, scanning the kitchen shelves, "what else do we have? I'm hungry, time for breakfast."

"Second breakfast," Kíli retorted softly, deliberately ignoring the diminished pizza.

Sóley ignored his comment, suppressing a grin. "Did you see bread, butter, cheese, honey…? Or better still, some jam? I prefer it sweet."

Together they rummaged the kitchen for breakfast supplies. There was plenty of bread to Sóley's great joy, and the hens had done a good job.

Then Kíli made the defining discovery. "Here!" he called, holding up a jar with dark red jam triumphantly for Sóley to read the label.

"Blackberry jam," she read out loud, "summer 3023 TA. That's my handwriting. Seems you pulled a perfect housewife this time." Sóley gave him a good-natured shoulder shove.

Kíli shook his head with a doubting face. "I think I don't quite believe that's all I've pulled," Kíli looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "And even so, it could be worse."

Sóley nodded with a smile but didn't comment. "What to drink?" she asked, searching the herb shelf for some kind of tea. She fetched a suspicious shiny coated paper bag. "Earl Grey," she read, looking at the label with a leave entwined white blue star symbol, "United Federation of Planets blend. "Never heard about that before!"

Kíli looked at the bag, confused. "Me either," he said. "Probably it's a leftover from a completely different fandom. But this is my story so we're not in some kind of strange crossover. Maybe it was just forgotten or it's another gift."

Sóley opened the bag and sniffed. "Phew!" she wrinkled her nose. "That's strong. Far too scented for my taste." She held out the bag for Kíli to smell.

Kíli made a face. "Definitely too much flavor," he declared, "anything else?" He flipped through the bags. "Here," he took one and tested the flavor, "this I like much better. Organic Darjeeling," he read.

"…Orga..what?" Sóley asked, completely puzzled.

''No idea," Kíli shrugged. "Whatever, I like the smell and would give it a try."

* * *

About an hour later several eggs, the bread, half a cheese and most of the jam was gone and the third kettle of organic Darjeeling was steaming on the table between the pair of them. Sóley had read Kíli's mysterious letter and was quite happy with it. Now she leaned on the table with her face in her hands, studying her husband with a cheeky smile. Kíli mimicked the gesture and held her gaze. "Well," she said after a while, stretching back in her chair, "here we are, sitting at our kitchen table, chatting about everyday chores like an old couple."

Kíli took up the gauntlet with a mirroring dry sense of humor. "Well," he retorted and gripped a grey strand of his hair, waving it at Sóley's mane, "obviously we are."

Sóley blurted out with laughter. "Oh, come on, Kíli, stop this!" she called out, batting her hand well meant at him. "Don't rub it in!"

"May be it's time to start the day then," Kíli laughed, changing the subject and Sóley agreed:

"Good idea, I'll check the house and sort out all these herbs. And since it looks like that I'm the healer of this village there might be patients to treat. And you go and slip in your male role, look after our ponies and check your carpentry."

Kíli stood and shook his head but he obeyed with a grin.

* * *

Later in the evening a few bumps and bruises all over the village were treated and Sóley had a long pleasurable chat with the neighbor's wife, soaking in all the current gossip. The ponies were fed and brushed down and Kíli's bow was in perfect shape again, in contrast to the barn door he'd used as a practice target to get used to the new bowstring. He only hoped that Sóley would not perceive the cluster of queer holes before he was going to fix it. He'd worked on several pieces of commissioned furniture and planned two comfortable padded chairs for their own kitchen-diner.

For now after supper (crisped up pizza turned out as rather tasty) they'd shoved two chairs in front of the fireplace, sharing a third to put up their feet. Sóley was sunk in a scroll about local herbs, volume one of "The Lord of the Rings" lay in Kíli's lap, forgotten.

Kíli propped his tilted head with his cheek on one fist and just watched her while reading. If her smile was anything to go by she clearly sensed his sight. She didn't look up but tickled his soles with her toes. Warmth spread all through his chest. Then he leaned back and closed his eyes. This life was simple, life was quiet and life was good.

* * *

**AN: I desperately needed a happy Kíli!**

** If you're inclined, please leave a comment.**

**Thank you to summerald for being my premium beta again, though she's half buried under real life work and writing her own AU. Her Stories always make my day. **


	5. Chapter V - Back Home

**A Gift for Kíli**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings and all characters therein are the property of the Tolkien Estate and Wingnut Films. This story is for entertainment only and the author is in no way profiting from it, nor exercising any claims to The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Chapter V – Back Home**

A couple of days and a solid paternal dressing-down later the house settled on the foothills south west of Ered Luin was brimming with busy bustle, the four dwarfs of Kíli's family preparing their home to harbor the whole whānau (Fíli with kith and kin) advancing for the Durin's Day celebration. Kíli had to admit that he was impatient for seeing his brother again and he was looking so very much forward to it.

He'd spent most of the day upstairs setting up more beds and other furniture in the guest chambers for the children and a nice wide king-size bed for Fíli and his wife. _King-size_, Kíli thought with a smile, _very adequate_. If he could spare the time he would adorn the headboard with a carving of his brother's sigil.

After hours of heaving around the heavy furniture, Kíli had slipped away to find some time to take a rest with a more relaxing job, realizing that he simply needed a moment for him self.

These past days, being here, in his own house, safe with Sóley and his sons (sons!), being with family had done him good. It's been a long time since he'd slept that well without feeling constantly shredded into pieces by whatever kind of onslaught he faced. He felt thankfully whole! After practicing with his bow he'd felt a slight pull in his right shoulder, almost panicking that some kind of damage had percolated from those many other stories, stories in which the odds were against him, in which everything was trying to take his favorite weapon from him. Finally learning from his many earlier mistakes pretending he was fine although he was obviously half dead, he'd ask Sóley to have a look at his shoulder before things got worse.

She'd found no indications of something severe, old injuries or former broken bones, regretting that there was no x-raying or a proper tricorder in Middle Earth. Although, she'd no clue why she was missing something like a tricorder, she couldn't remember where this odd term came from. Carefully feeling Kíli's shoulder, she detected only muscle tension in the back of his neck. Sóley chalked it up to too many decades of intense archery and a simple matter of age, earning a very dark look from her husband for the latter.

''I'm a dwarf and I'm not THAT old after all.'' Kíli grumbled, rolling his shoulder.

''Duh!'' Sóley smirked, ''Who was the one to start this?'' She dangled a strand of her silvery hair in front of Kíli's nose.

Kíli couldn't help but grin. He stood and before Sóley knew what was happening, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close for a short passionate kiss.

''Oh come on,'' Sóley pulled away with a laugh, pressing her palms against Kíli's chest. ''Spare your strength for tonight, old dwarf." She clapped his good shoulder with a twinkle in her eyes, and then made herself scarce.

''Hey,'' Kíli called.

Sóley stopped in the door frame and turned around.

Kíli stuck his tongue out at her and winked.

* * *

However, Kíli sensed he was in good hands within his family and he was slightly overwhelmed by that feeling. The unfamiliar emotional state caused him to steal away for a little while to collect his thoughts. So he went for the stable to seek some peace in the halcyon company of the ponies. He'd found no name plates in the stable so he'd named the dark brown pony Minty. She looked like his uncle's old pony and he'd found that suitable. At least the ponies had been better off in the movie than in the book, Kíli mused. Bolting somewhere in the wild near the open plains had left them with a better chance to survive the madness which had been that quest rather than being trapped and eaten in a goblin cave.

Lost in thoughts Kíli brushed down the little dark brown mare's coat recalling the events of the past days in his mind.

* * *

5 days earlier:

Of course they'd been late. What else would one expect from the sons of Kíli?

The first day spent with waiting for the lads to return was bearable, although Kíli's mind wandered every other moment to his sons' hunting trip. So much could go wrong, even in these times of peace. He'd tried not to show his worries, realizing that Sóley did the same.

Before nightfall he'd talked to his neighbor, the blacksmith. The burly dwarf was alarmingly unconcerned, completely trusting his own three sons he was firmly convinced that all five lads were just fine.

''Stop fussing'', he droned with his loud voice, almost knocking the air from Kíli's lungs with a hefty thwack with his heavy paw, meant as a friendly clap between Kíli's shoulder blades. ''The lads are most certainly having a lot of fun!''

_You can talk_, Kíli thought as he headed off home, pulling his leather coat tight around his shoulders in the chilly evening breeze. The blacksmith's sons were older, already of age and probably not hunted by orcs since generations only for their lineage.

_This is my story, _Kíli decided, trying to calm himself and banishing all black thoughts_, and for that, I say no one will come to harm here._

But it was not that easy to let go of ingrained alert after a whole life of fighting and Kíli began to understand how his mother must have felt. Not a very pleasant thought...

The second day of waiting Kíli found himself standing by the yard's gate time and again, looking over the village road and down the valley and searching for small company of young dwarfs. The weather had turned colder since the day he woke in his house. The night has been clear bringing the first frost and causing the leaves to fall en masse. A squally wind was blowing uphill from the vale, swirling the leaves around his feet, forming a rustling glut of gold, brown and reds in the late autumn sun. Sóley had joined him in the afternoon, standing by his side, her arms wrapped around her middle. Kíli put his arm around her and pulled her close, their temples touching. She said nothing, clapped his shoulder and went back into the house.

An hour before sundown Kíli heard it from outside while finishing his carpentry work.

A merry chatter, carried uphill with the wind.

Kíli strode to the yard gate, shielding his eyes against low sun. A string of seven ponies trotted along the village road: five with rider and, two pack ponies, heavily laden with game. He watched the five young dwarfs parting at the smithy, waving good byes and his two lads moving on towards home.

Kíli was almost overjoyed and felt a great relief to see them safe and sound but he fought hard not to let it show. He braced himself to give a good scolding, appropriate for a strict dwarf father with two wayward sons who were two days late. They rode through the gate in to the yard, reined their ponies and dismounted. Before they had a chance to utter a single word or lame excuse, Kíli stepped up and began to rant. Wracking his brain and digging out every possible rebuke and reprimand he'd received in his own youth (that he still remembered) he let them rain down on the pair in front of him, vividly gesticulating to reinforce his words. _I'm doing well, _Kíli thought in between, shoving the idea of how many times he'd been on the receiving end of such a tirade in the most distant corner of his mind. He got going pretty well, but after a good time he ran out of arguments and he simply couldn't keep up the act any longer.

Silence…

Having shot his bolt Kíli looked at his sons calmly for the first time and it blew his mind. He instantly hoped that his jaw wouldn't drop. There they stood, his two sons, his young lads, his own flesh and blood.

If it weren't for the difference in age and height they could have been twins and, if one would be inclined to include Kíli, they could be triplets. Kíli felt like he was looking in a doubling mirror. Two wild manes of dark windblown hair with a tinge of motherly chestnut brown shimmering in the low evening sun, half-heartedly pinned back with silver dwarfen clasps. The elder's face was dark with stubble, the younger wearing the first whiskers. The cut of their jaws, their brows, mouths... unmistakable sons of Kíli, line of Durin! They were clad in traveling leathers, swords strapped to their backs and hunting bows to their ponies' saddles.

They looked at their father with wide dark eyes, fiddling with the reins they were holding and trying hard to look guilty but failing miserably.

Kíli knew that look all too well.

He broke silence, stepped forward and finally pulled the pair into a firm embrace, bumping their three foreheads together with a little more force than intended.

''Ow!'' The younger chuckled. ''We love you, too, father!''

Kíli let go and pushed back at arm's length, looking from one to the other. ''The two of you, you scared you mother, not to mention your old father,'' Kíli growled with a good glower and the last attempt to stick consistently to his strict father's role, ''next time at least send a raven.''

The lads rolled their eyes and exchanged a quick ''we-are-no-babies-anymore-look''.

''What about an SMS?'' the younger lad mumbled.

''Please shut up,'' the elder brother whispered conspiratorially, elbowing his younger sibling in the ribs, ''this is not a modern AU!''

''Kíli, Kári, there you are!" Sóley called.

Three dwarf heads flew around, two faces confused.

Sóley walked over from the front door and reached out for her sons. Clearly she'd waited for a little while to give her husband that moment with the lads. She wore her favorite loose trousers and one of Kíli's old tunics, the long richness of her dark chestnut brown hair flowing around her shoulders in the evening breeze.

'' Kári, my lad!'' Sóley hugged her younger son.

Kíli and his firstborn looked at each other, the father flabbergasted. The elder son just shrugged and held up his palms in gesture of surrender. Sóley let go of Kári and embraced the elder lad, ''Kíli,'' she pulled him close.

''What?'' Kíli, the father, asked, completely puzzled. ''You named our firstborn after me?'' Kíli addressed his wife, and then looked at his sons.

''It was none of my doing,'' Kári made a defensive gesture; ''I wasn't yet born when this happened.''

Kíli looked back at his wife and firstborn son. Sóley shrugged, raising her brows.

''This is most confusing and completely against the tradition,'' Kíli groaned, ''there should be at least two or three generations in between before naming a scion with the same name.''

''Sorry,'' Sóley looked meek, ''I.., you.., we…, you were…'' she spluttered

''Stop it,'' Kíli squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his hand across his face, '' I dread to think what happened.'' He'd presumably been dead in the story the lads were born.

''Please, Love, don't worry,'' Sóley took her husbands hands between hers. ''We.., we weren't together when Kíli was born. And think about it. Think about the time line. There is Kári, we have a second son, so nothing happened to you.'' She gave him a bright smile. ''It's a different story, it's long over, you lived and we're here now.''

Kíli nodded and touched foreheads with his wife. She was right, they were here now, together, and that was all what mattered.

''Let's care for our little four legged fellows and the game you brought,'' Sóley took the pack pony's reins and turned the slightly ragged animal towards the stable. ''Lots of work to preserve the meat. We'll need the smokehouse, I presume.''

Together they went to the barn door. Kíli Jr. clapped his father's shoulder while they walked. ''Don't worry, father,'' he said with a wide grin, ''we'll sort that out. Kári's calling me an idiot most times anyway. So we will not be mixed up.''

Kíli couldn't help but laugh. Sounded so very familiar.

The rest of the evening was bliss. The ponies were cared for and fed, the game stored in the cellar and a good haunch of venison sizzled in the oven. As a foursome, they made short work of the roast. They put all the chairs in front of the fire place and gathered in the warm light of the dancing flames . Kíli and Sóley shared one to put up their feet and curled their toes at each other's soles again. Until late in the night they listened to their sons' vivid cock-and-bull stories, letting their merry voices wash over them. Kíli couldn't get enough of this. This was home, this was safety. There was no need to worry, no need to fight, no need to run or fear, here he could just simply... be.

* * *

''Good girl, '' Kíli praised the dark brown little mare, scratching her forehead and patting her neck and belly. He'd been so lost in these thoughts, lulled be the calming deep sound of the pony munching hay, he didn't remember when he'd put down the brush and currycomp. ''Fine girl, you're going to be a good mother, hmm?'' Kíli soothed. The pony made a soft snort and wrapped her neck around Kíli, nibbling on his trousers pocket. ''I see,'' Kíli laughed, ''you know where to find the treats.'' He bent a little and produced three small carrots from his pocket, a little theft from Sóley's kitchen. He held them out on his outstretched palm to the pony to take them. Minty took them carefully with her lips, only the long hard single hairs on her nose touching Kíli's hand. He stroked her neck again. ''Best girl,'' he murmured, ''thank you for not driveling my fingers.'' The other pony always did.

''Father?''

Kíli looked up on Kári's voice. The lad peeked over the bay's fence.

''Can you come to the yard? Quick! Uncle Fíli, he'd sent a raven!''

* * *

**AN:** Finally I decided to add a little more and introduce Kíli's sons. Thank you for reading and following my little story. I hope you like the lads. If you do, please leave a review or a PM.

Thank you to summerald for the motivation and the beta work, she's simply great!

Mahal's blessings!


	6. Chapter VI - Two more Days

**A Gift for Kíli**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings and all characters therein are the property of the Tolkien Estate and Wingnut Films. This story is for entertainment only and the author is in no way profiting from it, nor exercising any claims to The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Part VI – Two more days**

''Father?''

Kíli looked up upon hearing Kári's voice. The lad peeked over the bay's fence.

''Can you come to the yard? Quick! Uncle Fíli, he'd sent a raven!''

* * *

Kíli stopped patting Minty's neck and ran off to the yard, Kári following right on his father's heels. Minty pricked up her plushy ears and watched her dwarf friend burst off. Clearly realizing that she'd lost her source of carrots she let out a soft frustrated snort and shook her head.

Kíli stopped dead in the middle of the yard when he was hit by a rushing flapping whirl of black feathers. The big raven didn't bother to wait for a raised arm, almost landing on top of Kíli's head, sliding down through Kíli's mane with his clawed feet, finally bumping on his shoulder. Kíli couldn't see a thing, getting flapping wings blown in his face. ''Brother, brother!'' the zealous bird cried. Unable to calm down he started preening on Kíli's ''plumage''.

''Stop this'', Kili shouted, waving off the raven's wild proof of love. After some more very birdy pecked beak-kisses He finally managed to place his feathered friend on his arm. He knew that bird. ''Corvin, my dear fellow,'' Kíli praised, ''What's the news?'' The raven sat on Kíli's arm with alert eyes, wings spread wide and beak open.

''Brother King is late, late, laaaate'', Corvin screeched, finally coming to rest on Kíli's arm and ruffling his feathers. Getting into a quieter quorking the bird delivered his message.

Several minutes and a lot of quorking and muttering later Kíli managed to figure out the essence of the whole fuss. Fíli's little family caravan had made camp a day's journey east of The Shire. One of the ponies has misstepped and was limping now. Unwilling to leave the steadfast little creature behind with a farmer, Fili's family had decided to give it two days to heal. _Fíli is late, _Kíli thought with some relief,_ just a little late. This is my story and no one will come to harm here. _He was holding firm onto his intention.

_Two days late, _he mused again, a wide grin spreading across his face_. Runs in the family! _At least Fíli HAD sent a raven.

Corvin was rewarded with some fresh meat and then took off again. Kíli watched him fly. His raven friend would meet Fíli in only a few hours. Kíli had to wait a couple of days.

* * *

''All done'', Kári called. The front door burst open and Sóley's three lads crowded the vestibule. The three of them mingled so perfect, hard to tell apart father from sons. They shrugged off dusty gear and muddy boots.

They all had spent most of the day converting the ponies' open shelter in the paddock, creating a second closed barn with space for at least ten more ponies. Dwarfen mountain ponies where tough, but they would not walk away from a sheltered wind-protected place when offered in the middle of the winter on a snowy day. And to be honest, it was a good idea to keep apart their own little mares from those of Fíli's family, at least for some time (not to mention the little stallions). Lady ponies were very stubborn in their minds about whom to like and whom NOT. Better to avoid fighting and bitchiness.

Sóley had worked with her three boys and just left an hour ago to warm over the evening meal.

''Looks good, the new barn,'' Kári beamed at his mother, pecking her cheek. ''And THAT smells good,'' he added, gesturing at the sizzling oven. He ran his fingers through his long dark hair in a fruitless attempt to straighten it after a whole day's work.

Sóley frowned at the little cloud of sawdust fluttering from her younger son's head. Her husband and Kìli Jr. looked oddly powdered, too.

''I think we should go and wash up'', Kíli stated with a blank expression. ''Your mother is showing that _look_ again.'' The lads agreed, knowing their mother's special do-not-dare-spreading-that-grime-in-the-whole-kitchen-glare all too well. Together the three of them bustled off, shoving each other and fooling around.

It was heartwarming to see Kíli that happy and whole, Sóley thought and warmth was spreading in her chest. But she also noticed the slight edge in Kíli's bearing again. He rolled his shoulder and his neck while he walked with his sons, his movements not as fluid as they typically were. The usual ease in his gait, normally standing out from most other dwarfs, was affected- not much but notable.

It simply didn't look quite right.

_May be I can help,_ Sòley mused. She smiled and turned around to set the table.

* * *

Kíli, father and son, were the first emerging from the bathing chamber at the back of the house some fifteen minutes later.

Dressed in fresh clothes and long hair still damp they both padded back to the kitchen on thick socks. Kári, always a little slower when it came to washing up was still busy. Kíli went on heading for the pantry to fetch some ale and a bottle of wine. Sóley grabbed the chance and took her older son to the side and pulled him close. Kíli Jr. bent to his mother, listening carefully.

''Kíli, lad, can you do me a favor?'' Sóley spoke softly. ''Please heat up the bath furnace again when your brother is done and put a stack of towels on the rack beside it to warm them. I think I'll have to do something for your father's shoulder. I'm afraid he'd overdone it a bit today.''

Kíli Jr. nodded, looking a little concerned. ''We've noticed that, too,'' he answered in a hushed tone, peering conspiratorially to where his father had vanished in the pantry. ''Kári'd asked him about that but he said he is fine…''

Sóley rolled her eyes with a sigh. Sounded all too familiar, in some way.

''Don't worry, mother,'' Kíli Jr. whispered now with a full family generic grin, ''We didn't buy it. Kári is already ensuring more hot water, towels and some of your balms. It was his thinking that you might ask for that.''

''Good lads,'' Sóley was glad, patting Kíli Jr.'s shoulder. Their sons had a good eye for other people's wellbeing, especially Kári. Beneath his reckless and cheeky exterior he'd a mindfully caring attentiveness. No wonder that he'd decided to follow in his mother's footsteps. _He will be a fine healer one day_ Sóley thought proudly and smiled fondly at her elder son.

Kíli returned with ale and wine, together they set up the meal and finally Kári joined them, pretending that it took him that long to wash up and change. He raised an eyebrow at his mother with a knowing look, plopped down at the dinner table with a small hidden grin and dove into his food.

* * *

Dinner was gone a short time later and Kíli stood to collect the dishes.

Kári almost leaped up and took the empty plates from his father's hands. ''We can do this.''

He beamed with suspicious enthusiasm and Kíli frowned. Who was wearing his younger son's skin? Voluntarily offering to do the kitchen chores?

Sóley rose from her chair as well, held out a hand, took Kíli's and got ready to lead him from the kitchen. ''Come with me, '' she smiled at him, pointing down the hall with a nod, '' I've something for you.''

Now Kíli looked a little unsure what was going on, clearly sensing some kind of family complot, but he allowed to be ushered away nonetheless.

* * *

Kári watched his parents leave and stopped suppressing a very smug grin.

His brother leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head. ''Ok.'' he said slowly, pinning his brother with his version of the best sternly Durin Glower. ''What. Have. You. Done?''

''Nothing.'' Kári shrugged and placed the plates back on the table, avoiding his brother's glare for a moment.

''For doing _nothing_ you spent a lot of time in the bathing chamber.'' Kíli Jr. declared. ''This is about father's sore shoulder, not…''

''What?'' Kári held his hands palm up in an apologetic gesture. ''What of it combining business with pleasure? I just want them to be happy, to feel comfortable and have a good time.''

His brother shook his head. ''You're impossible! If you've exaggerated it mother will have your head for this.'' He looked bluntly at Kári, leaning forward and rested his chin in his hands, elbows on the table. ''By the way, does she know about Brynja?''

''I've no idea what you are talking about.'' Kári retorted with a perfectly innocent face and turned to carry off the tableware.

* * *

She stopped dead in her tracks the moment she opened the bathing chamber door. Kíli almost bumped into her back. He looked over her shoulder and took in the scenery completely flabbergasted.

Sóley had expected a warm room, hot water and fresh towels but she was in no way prepared for this: Their little bathing chamber had somehow been transformed into some kind of wellness heaven!

The whole room was bathed in a soft warm light from more than a dozen of thick candles. All neatly arranged in groups of three, each of different height perfectly composed and decorated with pine twigs, cones and round pebbles from the nearby creek. The wooden bench beside the bath furnace was elaborately draped with their heavy winter fur blankets from the bedchamber, looking very welcoming. Towels were warmed on the rack and a selection of tinctures to ease pain from her healer's collection stood on a table at the wall behind. But on top of it all her finest polished copper bowl was steaming on the little furnace, the water obviously scented with cedar and mountain pine essence. The whole room was heavy with the scent conveying the imagery of a light forest on a gentle mountain slope, veiled by misty haze while warming in the sun after a soft late summer rain.

_Kári…!_

Has he indeed done THIS? From where the lad had picked that inspiration was beyond Sóley. He'd either been in too many modern AU's or he'd been hand in glove with these ethereal elves with their propensity for romantics or... _Wait a moment_, she thought, _speaking of romantics. _Hadn't she seen her young son suspiciously often with Brynja, the blacksmith's oldest daughter from next door?

No matter what, she would have a word with Kári…

* * *

But for now she'd to admit: the lad had done a lovely job and Sóley shook off her astonishment.

''Come,'' she said, steering Kíli to the bench, ''take off your shirt, sit down and relax.''

Kíli looked with wide eyes, not exactly guessing what to expect. But he lowered himself slowly on the furs, shrugging off his shirt. Sóley took it from his hands and set it aside. She stepped behind him, kissed the top of his head and gently unloosened Kíli's long dark hair. The silver streaks were almost invisible in the soft warm candle light. Carefully she untied the little leather strap he always wore and opened the silver clasp, setting it aside as well. Then she gathered the whole mane between her hands, using the leather to tie it up and out of the way. Sóley brushed another kiss on the nape of his neck and then wrapped a hot towel around Kílis broad muscled shoulders.

''Oh,'' Kíli took a deep breath while the warmth spread through his shoulders and down his arms into his fingers and he closed his eyes.

''Just relax.'' Sóley repeated and while the hot towel did it's job she grabbed the mountain pine tincture, best thing for strained muscles. Kíli relaxed, his shoulders warmed and after some minutes she went on. Rubbing some drops of the rich liquid on his warm skin with tentative strokes she easily felt the hard knots deep in the tissue of Kíli's muscles and she began to work. With the first firm press on one of the knots with her thumbs Kíli sucked in a painful hiss between gritted teeth.

''Too much?'' Sóley asked.

''No… nonono.'' Kíli answered and hung his head. ''That's exactly the spot, please keep up.''

And Sóley did.

Bit by bit she put more and more strength in her grasps. Kíli was slightly rocking forward in rhythm, exhaling with a groan with every press of his wife's skilled healing hands. And slowly the painful groans were turned into blissful sighs; the knots melting under her fingertips. Kíli felt lightheaded and glorious limp.

''Good?'' Sóley asked while she worked.

''Yessss,'' Kíli breathed, '' please do not ever stop.''

Sóley continued for a while and then finished with some final soft strokes before she eventually withdrew her hands, signaling clearly that she was done. She kissed the back of Kíli's neck again, wrapped another hot towel around his shoulders to keep them warm and wiped her hands.

''I think it's time to retire.'' Sóley said.

…no response…

''Are you all right?'' she asked.

An unintelligible sound came from Kíli's lips.

''Are you awake?'' Sóley asked with a smirk.

Another unintelligible grunt.

Sóley chuckled.

''…can't walk...'' Kíli mumbled.

Now Sóley was laughing. ''Come on,'' she teased, ''I'm not going to carry you!''

Kíli chuckled, too.

Sóley removed the towel and untied Kílis hair, the long dark mane flowing like a curtain around his shoulders and down his back. It was easily two hand's bredth longer now, so much longer than that time long ago, when they were just neighborhood kids. And she loved it that way!

Slowly he rose, turned and pulled her close for a kiss. ''Thank you.'' He whispered behind her ear. ''What can I do to return the favor?''

She handed him his shirt. ''Keep your shoulders warm,'' She said thoughtful, ''don't spoil my work.

''That's all?'' Kíli asked, raising one eyebrow at her. He did what she'd asked for and clasped his hair. Together they blew out the candles and left the room, climbing upstairs hand in hand and slipped silently into their bedchamber.

* * *

The next morning Kíli and Sóley were missing at the breakfast table. Kári, very pleased sat across his brother.

''See?'' he said, piling rolls and sausage on his plate. ''They liked it, no one is complaining.''

Kíli Jr. just looked at his sibling and didn't comment…

* * *

A few days later Sóley woke in an empty bed, Kíli's blanket folded and the foot, his clothes gone. She knew he couldn't quite curb his impatience any longer for Fíli's arrival. She hopped out of bed too, dressed quickly and went downstairs. As expected she found him outside in front of the house. But today he wasn't looking down the valley, waiting. Today he was not alone. He stood in the middle of the yard, Corvin on his arm. He turned and walked over, bringing the bird along. And he looked so very happy, his brown eyes almost shining with tears of joy.

''Fíli'', he said, ''he's on the way. He will be here before sundown today.''

* * *

**AN: **Finally the convention blues is over. I'd a fantastic time at HobbitCon3. I really adored the cosplayers, so many Kílis and Fílis. You guys rock. All the more I need a happy Kíli here and I wanted to give him a wellness session for all he'd been through elsewhere. I hope you enjoyed it as much as Kíli did. If you do, feel free to leave a review or a PM. It was a huge fun to write. Thanks' for reading.

Thank you to summerald for the motivation and the beta work, she's simply great!

Mahal's blessings!


	7. Chapter VII – With Kin and Kith

**A Gift for Kíli**

* * *

Disclaimer: The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings and all characters therein are the property of the Tolkien Estate and Wingnut Films. This story is for entertainment only and the author is in no way profiting from it, nor exercising any claims to The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Part VII – With Kin and Kith**

Sóley found Kíli outside in front of the house. But that morning he wasn't looking down the valley, waiting. Today he was not alone. He stood in the middle of the yard, Corvin on his arm. He turned and walked over, bringing the bird along. And he looked so very happy, his brown eyes almost shining with tears of joy.

''Fíli'', he said, ''he's on the way. He will be here before sundown today.''

* * *

Sometime in the early afternoon Kíli gave up. After almost hitting his thumb with his claw hammer several times, it was obvious the he couldn't focus on his work any more.

_Fili…_

So he stowed his tools and finished his carpentry for the day. No point in hurting himself. Slowly he wandered to the big tree trunk a few steps downhill in front of the yard's gate and sat down. From there he had the best view over the village and the valley and he simply waited and watched.

First Sóley came and brought him his coat.

A little later Kári came by a brought him an ale.

Then Kíli Jr. turned up, joining his father, sitting to his left on the trunk.

Then Sóley returned with some blankets to sit on and a basket with bread, cheese and sausage and sat between her son and her husband.

And finally Kári joined them, too, taking the place to his father's right, providing everyone with more ale.

Waiting for Fíli turned into an impromptu family picnic. Kíli glanced sideways at Sóley and his lads, grateful that he wasn't alone. _Feels good, that way_, he thought by himself and put his arm around Sóley's shoulder. Sóley looked happy and leaned against him in return. So they sat all four side by side and watched the village below: their neighbors attending their business, coming and going and waving hello. And further out in the fading light and colors of this late autumn day they watched the winding road leading southeast. The faint blue and grey shapes marking the forests' edges began to blur in the first evening mist. Somewhere, yes, somewhere out there Fíli was on his way.

Together they waited…

Kíli looked as his family again and smiled. _We look like roosting chickens_ was the idea which crossed his mind. Especially because in fact they were five: Corvin finally tired of flying back and forth between two eagerly awaiting dwarf brothers sat on the trunk, too. He'd settled on the very end of the trunk where some dried out branches still poked out. First he'd neatly groomed his plumage and then he shook and perched down with a yawn, warming his feet with his chest feathers. He hunkered, fighting hard to keep his beady eyes open and looked (besides his sharp beak) very much like a small black duck.

''Quork!''

Corvin craned his neck, instantly alert again.

Kári jumped to his feet, shielding his eyes with his hand and scouting the distant road.

''I think they're coming!''

Within a moment they all stood.

Kíli looked. A line of ponies appeared at the curve of the road skirting the village.

Kíli Jr. counted the ponies. _One, two … seven, eight…eleven…thirteen!_ Ten with riders, two pack ponies, one just running alongside. ''How many cousins do we have?'' he asked his father with a frown.

Kíli just shrugged. Too many stories; he'd lost track.

* * *

The line of ponies followed the winding road, passing the outskirts of the village and then Kíli saw him clearly. Full-bodied blond hair and fur lined coat… the first rider spurred his white-grey pony to career.

Kíli made a step, then another, then he strode and without thinking he broke into a full run.

Fíli…

They met at the foot of the hill…

Fíli almost missed to rein back his pony, the sturdy little beast slid on his hind quarters to a half stop and he jumped from the saddle still in a run.

Kíli closed the distance; they stopped three paces apart, locking eyes for a second, brown and blue and then they sank into each other's arms. Kíli held tight, as tight as he could, his face buried in his brother's hair. No one spoke while the swayed to and fro. He felt Fíli's arms around his back, almost crushing him.

''Fíli…''

And then he became aware that his brother was sobbing silently. Kíli pretty much never had seen him like that: Fíli, his big brother was indeed sobbing into **his** shoulder, completely overwhelmed. Kíli just held him, unable to utter a single word.

After what seemed like an eternity he pulled back just a little, pressing his forehead against his brother's. Finally he realized that they'd unconsciously put their hands on each other's heart, feeling the beats, steady and strong.

Fíli calmed, sucked in a deep, deep breath. Kíli bend forward a little bit and tilted his head, trying to catch his brother's sight. ''Are you all right?'' Kíli murmured one hand on Fíli's back now.

Fíli squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, wiping the corner of his eyes with the back of his hand. His cheeks were moist with tears but he smiled, wide and happy. Then he looked up at Kíli, beaming. ''Yes, Kíli, right now, I'm fine. Better than for a long time.''

They embraced each other again.

''You know," Fíli said quietly, only for Kíli to hear, ''these last three years or so, they were just a little too much.''

''No need telling me,'' Kíli sighed, ''I know what you mean.''

* * *

Then they noticed that they were all there: Sóley and the lads, Fíli's kids and wife. There was a lot of warm welcoming and family hugging and finally Kíli glanced around.

''Mahal, brother! What have you done?''

Fíli just shrugged and raised his eyebrows at his stunned sibling.

Five fine young dwarfs mingled in the family knot: three lads, Finn, Fræg and Skjómi, two charming lasses, Jorid and Skadi and in front of his mother Svana, still mounted on her pony sat the youngest. A sturdy little lad with full blond hair, already long enough to wear braids like his father did.

Kíli stepped up, smiling at the dark haired beauty that was Fíli's wife and held out his arms for the lad. ''So who have we got here?'' he asked, grinning at the lad. ''I'm your uncle Kíli. And what's your name?''

''I'm Gylfi.'' The dwarfling smiled back, slid from his mother's hold into his uncle's arms.

Kíli put him on his hip, wondering how familiar the gesture was for him. ''Hello Gylfi! Nice to meet you.'' Then he made a show of holding out his free hand gallantly for his marriage sister to help her dismount. ''Welcome my lady to our Blue Mountains' place of refuge.'' He formally inclined his head and tried hard not to laugh.

Svana accepted his hand with a cheeky grin. ''Hello, brother, good to see you, too.'' Then she athletically swung her leg over the pony's neck and slid from the saddle, clearly not needing any help but accepting it anyway. Good natured she poked Kíli's arm, took back her son and put him to his feet. ''Come on,'' she said to the lad, ''you're far too heavy to be carried around.'' Then she shouldered her way through the crowd of her children and nephews and pulled Sóley into a sisterly embrace.

* * *

A little apart, giving the family welcome a little privacy, there were three other dwarfs.

Still in their saddles, they'd reined their ponies at a respectful distance down the road, keeping watch over the scenery with observant eyes. Dressed in Erebor fighting gear with the King's sigil, Kári clearly recognized them as uncle Fíli's royal guard. An honorable elder and a younger lad and… Kári looked twice: A hunk of warrior lass! Tall and upright with a steely bearing, dark blue eyes with an unyielding glance: she looked like she was hewn in stone. Her black curly hair was tamed in several braids and her chin carried the exactly right amount of facial hair for a lass. The cut of her jaw showed determination and her expression was firm. Her weapons, bow and sword, were strapped to her back. A most foreign sword with a curved blade and wicked spires, hilt in the middle, undoubtedly signaled: Don't cross my path!

Kári was mighty impressed! That was quite to the taste of…

He felt it before he saw it. He looked at his brother, then at the lass and with a jerk he turned back to his brother. Kíli jr. stood, riveted to the spot with dropped jaw and blank face, his dark eyes glued to her. He didn't even blink. Kári frowned and saw his brother succumb to the worst case of love-at-first-sight in dwarfen history! Before things turned ultimately awkward he elbowed his brother in the ribs...hard…twice.

''Stop this!'' He hissed.

''Uh?'' Kíli Jr. murmured absentminded.

''Stop this!'' Kári repeated.

''What?'' Kíli Jr. tried to focus, blinking at his brother.

''You're staring!'' Kári whispered. ''She's a warrior, and what a warrior! Do you think that's wise?''

''Er…'' Kíli Jr. couldn't think straight.

''Snap out of it!'' Kári gripped his brother's elbow. ''Let's go, where are your manners?'' He stepped forward and dragged his stumbling brother behind. Introductions were made and they bowed in unison:

''Kíli…''

''And Kári...''

''Sons of Kíli. At your service!''

''Well,'' Kíli said finally, bailing his sons out, ''no point in standing around outside here any longer. Let's go inside.''

Everyone grabbed pony reins, Sóley and Kíli bringing the pack ponies along. Fíli was leading his white-grey mount and the little dark grey fellow, obviously the reason for the whole delay.

''How is he?'' Kíli asked his brother, gesturing at the pony's fetlock, firmly bandaged with one of Fíli's spare vambraces.

Fíli patted the grey's neck. ''Much better,'' he answered, ''the two days rest did him good. He's Gylfi's. The lad was disconsolate when it happened. He dozed off in the saddle and thought it was his fault. I told him that the pony is old enough to watch his own steps, but he felt guilty anyway.''

Kíli nodded. ''Your son's little grey friend will enjoy our wind sheltered place. We've prepared everything, for ponies and riders as well.

* * *

So slowly they all walked uphill to Sóley and Kíli's house, lazy Corvin sitting on Fíli's pony's croup, the guards following at a respectful distance on their mounts and keeping watch.

Kíli sensed clearly that there was something up between his firstborn and Fíli's guard lass. He glanced over his shoulder and eyed her critically. He couldn't help; her demeanor was a little scary.

He bent over to Fíli while they walked.

''Your guard, the lass," he asked softly in a conspiratorial tone. "She's remarkable. Where is she from?''

Fíli looked briefly over his shoulder, too. ''Came on exchange from the Iron Hills some time ago. She entered the guard and after a few days I knew she was the one to protect my family to the last drop of blood.'' He whispered secretively.

Kíli made an approving noise. ''By the look of her I'd say she's a Longbeard, maybe of Durin's blood? But I don't know…I've an odd feeling about her. What do you know about her heritage?''

''Not much,'' Fíli answered. ''She never talks about it; she asked me not to press her.''

''Hmmm,'' Kíli was doubtful, ''do you think it's a good idea to have her as a personal guard without knowing anything about her?''

''Well'', his brother mused, ''I know she's loyal to the core and if you see her in a fight you'll know for sure: you want no one else to cover your back.''

''I can imagine.'' Kíli set his jaw. ''That sword she carries-never saw such a weapon before. That's not made in a dwarfen forge, is it? Is it actually a sword?''

''You're right,'' Fíli narrowed his eyes. ''Completely different technique but extremely dangerous in combat. No enemy expects something like this. She brought it from the Iron Hills, she calls it a bat'leth ''

''A WHAT?'' his younger brother blurted out. ''And what was her name again?''

''Kehleyr.'' Fíli's expression was serious.

''Mahal!'' Kíli was startled. ''That's in no way a dwarfen name. Are you really sure she's in fact a dwarf?''

''Yes, yes,'' his brother reassured him. ''She is. Don't worry. But I've the strong suspicion that she was a character in a different fandom and something brought her here. And remnants of that character are still in the back of her head. Anyway, she knows what honor means. I trust her.''

Kíli risked another glance and nodded appreciatively. ''Fair enough,'' he said. ''Whoever she is or was, she comes from a race of warriors, that much is clear.''

And Fíli approved.

* * *

That night Middle Earth witnessed the biggest pizza-dinner ever. The oven was sizzling with pan after pan and everyone enjoyed the delicious meal. The kitchen was almost bursting with dwarfs and heat. Finally Kíli pushed back the vestibule's curtain and opened the front door to let in some fresh air. Everyone was chatting merrily and was in a very good mood.

Svana sat next to Sóley and took a big bite from her sixth slice of pizza, fighting with the cheese threads. ''It's really delicious,'' she mumbled very un-queenly with her mouth full. ''What do you call it?''

"It's pizza!" Sóley declared.

''Ah,'' Svana said. ''Where do you have the recipe from?''

Sóley was about to tell her that Kíli found the first example in their oven as a gift from a modern AU, but then she decided against it. Too confusing!

''It's Italian,'' she prattled away, earning a doubtful look from Svana.

"It's pizza," Sóley repeated, ''Kíli's favorite dish. He tasted it somewhere way down south, long ago.'' she added, improvising and referring to Fíli and Kíli's escort missions in their youth.

Svana was pleased and chewed her last bite of pizza. ''Whatever you call it,'' she said, wiping her hands on a cloth. ''It's tasty and it seems quite easy to cook.''

''Yes,'' Sóley agreed. ''As long as you add a lot of salami and cheese, you can't go wrong with this.''

''Salami?'' Svana asked.

_Those darned AU's!_ Sóley just sighed…

* * *

Late that night Sóley lay in Kíli's arms, her head nestled on his chest.

''How do you feel?'' she murmured, toying with a strand of his long dark hair.

Kíli pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

''Tonight,'' he said calmly, ''I'm really thoroughly truly happy.''

* * *

The next couple of days everyone settled down. The house was packed but no one complained. Fíli's three guards had planned to travel on, staying in the big settlement in the Blue Mountains for the winter. But Sóley was having none of it. They'd accompanied Fíli's family all the way from Erebor, sending them along was out of question. With a lot of helping hands, two little storage chambers under the barn's roof were quickly modified into two proper little guest chambers and the three of them had gratefully accepted the offer, very much to Kíli Jr.'s joy.

Quickly they all found a kind of routine. Svana, Queen or not, was not above rolling up her sleeves and plunging into the kitchen chores. Used to being in command, she was on the verge of taking over the whole household within a single day. Sóley, staying polite and basically grateful for the help, clenched her teeth and suffered silently. Fíli, knowing his wife only too well, intervened and took her to the side, advising her not to overdo it. They got along perfectly afterward.

The ponies' corral turned temporarily into a training yard, ringing with sword clanging and laughter and the poor barn gate was wrecked with an increasing number of arrow holes.

In the early morning two days before Durin's Day, the family was busy preparing breakfast. Kíli's lads and one of their cousins were out to tend to the ponies, Fíli and Kíli sitting at the kitchen table with steaming cups of organic Darjeeling and sharing time together. Everyone knew: they needed that time.

Suddenly the front door flew open and Kári and Kíli Jr. burst in.

What's the matter?'' Kíli asked.

''We're supposed to be looking after the ponies.'' Kári suppressed a grin.

''Only we've encountered a slight problem.'' Kíli Jr. added with a blank expression, also fighting hard not to laugh.

''WHAT?'' Kíli leaped up and went pale. Mahal, please, not that again…

Fíli looked dubious but stayed calm.

''We had nineteen... '' Kári beamed…

''Now there's…'' Kíli Jr. trailed off.

* * *

**AN: Here we are! Finally Fíli arrived. I couldn't write another chapter without Fíli and I wanted the brothers reunited so dearly. I hope you enjoyed them, being together again. We all need a happy Kíli _and_ a happy Fíli.**

**Again I've to say a huge thank you to my beta and dear writing buddy Summer. She's my inspiration. I wouldn't have survived the Bofa stress without her Erebor AU. If you haven't read it up to now (I assume you have), go and read: it will make you happy (Her username is summerald).**

**And because it's my favorite post LOTR AU with our Durin brothers alive I offered to translate it into German. And she agreed.**

**If you like to read her stories in German, you'll find the first chapter translated on our shared FFN account summerundJessie. Fingers crossed that I'll keep up to do it for her whole work, but it will take time. See you there!**

**Thanks for reading, comments are welcome. Mahal's blessings, Jessie.**


	8. IIX - We had nineteen - Now there's

**A Gift for Kíli**

* * *

Disclaimer: The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings and all characters therein are the property of the Tolkien Estate and Wingnut Films. This story is for entertainment only and the author is in no way profiting from it, nor exercising any claims to The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Part IIX – We had nineteen - Now there's…**

In the early morning two days before Durin's Day, the family was busy preparing breakfast. Kíli's lads and one of their cousins were out to tend to the ponies, Fíli and Kíli sitting at the kitchen table.

Suddenly the front door flew open and Kári and Kíli Jr. burst in.

What's the matter?'' Kíli asked.

''We're supposed to be looking after the ponies.'' Kári suppressed a grin.

''Only we've encountered a slight problem.'' Kíli Jr. added with a blank expression, also fighting hard not to laugh.

''WHAT?'' Kíli leaped up and went pale. _Mahal, please, not that again…_

Fíli looked dubious but stayed calm.

''We had nineteen... '' Kári beamed…

''Now there's…'' Kíli Jr. trailed off.

* * *

Kíli was as white as chalk and shaky now. Too caught up in unpleasant memories he didn't notice his sons' not very latent teasing. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Fíli, obviously smelling a rat rose slowly from his chair and smiled knowingly. He put a reassuring hand on his little brother's shoulder and finished the phrase. ''And now there's twenty,'' he added, putting his presumption in words. A full smile spread across his face.

''Er…no, uncle'' Kári said. ''That's not entirely right.'' The lad made a show scratching the back of his head to keep up the act.

''Pardon?'' Now it was Fíli's turn to look confused and a little concerned. He felt his brother trembling like a leaf at his side. ''Let's have it!'' he demanded with his best King's voice, for Kíli's and his own sake he was unwilling to roll out the shenanigans any longer. ''What happened?''

Kari and Kíli Jr. moved closer together and straightened.

''We had nineteen... '' Kári repeated…

''Now there's **twenty-one**!'' Kíli Jr. finally revealed.

Both lads puffed up and beamed happily.

For a moment there was silence. The two older dwarfs tried to stomach the news. Pony twins were a rarity. Then they looked at each other, wondering.

''Minty!'' Kíli breathed, sounding concerned.

''Daisy!'' Fili said with a frown, almost simultaneously.

Kíli blinked at his brother, holding his gaze. ''Daisy?'' he asked.

''Yes,'' Fili replied, spreading his arms in an apologetic gesture. ''One of our little mares is in foal.'' Almost two weeks since he'd arrived at Kíli's house and he'd not mentioned this.

''Minty, too,'' Kíli said while his face gained a little color again.

''They both did it,'' Kári declared, solving the puzzle.

''Need to see that,'' Fili called and strode quickly for the front door, Kíli and his sons right on his heels.

* * *

In the meanwhile more family members had joined Kíli Jr. and Kári's cheeky performance. They all followed and rushed for the barn and within moments the whole Durin Family was gathered at the ponies' boxes to adore the little wonders. Gylfi was overjoyed when his Lady mother scooped him up in her arms to help him looking over the fence. There were a lot of ''Ahh's'' and ''Oohh's'' because of the sheer cuteness of the addition to the pony family.

_Increasing number of ponies_, Kíli thought, s_o much better than instead of the other way around._

While Minty was on an even keel because of the whole fuzz about her newborn child, Daisy (belonging to Fíli's second son Fræg), didn't approve the huge amount of unwanted dwarfy attention. Her angry whicker and her stomping hoofs unmistakably stated that her daughter was in no way a subject for too many prying dwarf eyes.

So Kíli channeled everyone by for a brief glimpse and then, to give the two young pony mothers their privacy, he steered the whole family gathering out of the barn and only he and Fíli remained. Arms folded on Minty's stall door they watched the perfect pony idyll enfolding in front of them. Soft little smacking noises gave prove that the little colt found the source of milk.

''Do you know who the father is?'' Fíli asked thoughtfully.

''Nope,'' Kili answered, not quite lifting his chin from his folded arms.

''I don't know,'' Fíli mused, his eyes fixed on the feasting foal. ''But he looks pretty much like Bungle.''

''The white grey fellow you rode on the quest?'' Kíli asked, turning his head to his brother with doubt. ''But that was decades ago and we lost all of them in those Goblin infested Misty Mountains! How could that even be possible?''

''Well,'' Fili said, clearly in love with the small creature. ''You never know. The ponies were pretty much the only ones who were better off in the first movie than in the book. And in this story? Don't you think an author who is taking such good care of us, giving us a sanctuary, has taken care for our ponies, too?''

Kíli considered this, looking at the little animal. The pony lad had finished his first meal and lifted his head, his lips covered with foamy milk. The coat pattern, the white and grey… yes, he looked like a son of Bungle. ''Hmm,'' he muttered, thoroughly eying the little one. ''Yes, they are two of a kind…, but that would be, what..., the fourth generation? He would be Bungle's great-great-grandson''

''Maybe.'' Fíli smiled warmly, leaning forward and holding out his hand for the pony lad to nose it. ''What do you think?'' he asked the newborn. ''Would you like to be Bungle Jr. IV?''

The supposed to be Bungle Jr. IV curiously teetered forward on much too long and very unsteady legs. He thrust his plushy ears forward and touched Fíli's hand with his soft nose very carefully and hesitant. His short curly tail was wagging briskly. Finally he lifted his sturdy neck, looked at Fíli and made a high squeaky little whinny.

Kíli grinned. ''I think you won a friend here and he approves.''

Fíli laughed and turned to his brother, holding up one fist for Kíli to agree. ''All right,'' he asked. ''Bungle Jr. IV then?''

Kíli bumped his brother's fist with his own. ''Agreed!'' He laughed. ''But only if your filly will be named Myrtle IV!''

* * *

Minty was a patient lady pony. But now she calmly but firmly pushed herself between her son and her dwarf friends, signaling clearly that the baby visit was over and that it was time to leave.

* * *

**AN:**

Hi, all of you. I'm back after a little summer break. It's a short chapter this time, but there is no need to keep you in suspense about the ponies much longer. I hope you were prepared for all the pony-fluff. As always huge thanks to my friend and beta summerald for her support. She's working on the revise of her first story and I'm busy with the German translation of her AU. Enjoy and see you there on summerandJessie , too. Jessie


	9. Chapter IX - Love hurts

**A Gift for Kíli**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings and all characters therein are the property of the Tolkien Estate and Wingnut Films. This story is for entertainment only and the author is in no way profiting from it, nor exercising any claims to The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

(**AN**: … just a brief reminder to the K+ rating, because there is some mild romantic content going on in this chapter. Read and enjoy!)

* * *

**Part IX – Love hurts**

_Increasing number of ponies_, s_o much better than instead of the other way around._

The thought still warmed Kíli's heart when the whole Durin Family and the three guards celebrated the most welcome additions to the pony family with a substantial breakfast. He watched the merry gathering in his kitchen happily, his chin resting in his palms.

Kári earned a lot of well-meant elbowing from his cousins and the serious proposal not to frighten their fathers to death any more. Sóley and Svana were obviously caught up in some planning for the Durin's day celebration while Jorid and Skadi huddled together, whispering into each other's ears, giggling. Kíli was pretty sure that Fíli's younger guard lad was the subject of their mirth. The two guards were chatting with Finn and Skjómi about sword training and Kíli Jr.? Well…, his firstborn seemed absent-minded, exchanging hasty glances with Kehleyr. _Longing glances_, Kíli tend to think and smiled.

Fíli dove into his third serving of scrambled eggs when he declared: ''I'll deal with pony duties today.'' It sounded like a king's edict.

''Me, too,'' Fræg added.

They all laughed.

''You're just looking for a reason to cuddle your little new friend,'' Kíli chuckled.

''That I do,'' Fíli admitted with a bright smile. ''And as the king it's my right to pick that choice.'' He tried to keep a calm expression while the rest of the family laughed even harder.

''This is not Erebor,'' Kíli replied in a slightly feigned solemn tone and showed a serious frown. ''But your people appreciate your generous offer.''

Finally Fíli joined into the laughter, basking in the moment with his kin.

* * *

If there was one thing Kári missed from his modern AU experiences (beside a cell phone) it was a proper gym for training. What was wrong with a clean mat and certificated gym equipment? He loved to be fit, but getting sandy all over or muddy while rolling on the ground in a paddock? Or even getting accidentally bruised by an errant swing with a practice sword? No, thank you very much. On the other hand he had to admit that he so much preferred riding his pony instead of a bike. And then there was Brynja… On balance, he loved Middle Earth.

To prevent getting sandy in the ponies' paddock he'd politely refused the offer to attend the sword training the guards were going to give his cousins Finn and Skjómi later that day. Instead he'd volunteered to accompany his father to run errands along the village. Getting fifteen dwarfs fed properly was a challenge for their pantry and keeping it well-stocked was a huge task. They couldn't get everything by hunting.

He was just putting the bridle to the second pack pony at the barn door when he saw his brother walking slowly towards Kehleyr who'd tied her own pony to the downhill paddock's fence. She was brushing the mare's mane when Kíli Jr. addressed her.

''Kári?'' his father called, approaching him from the house while putting on his gloves. ''Ready to leave?''

''Ay, father,'' Kári called back, picking up the reins of the two ponies. ''I'm coming.''

Together they walked downhill towards the village. Kíli tried to catch his younger son's attention. ''You look concerned.'' He said to the lad.

''What?'' Kári asked, engrossed in his thoughts. ''Oh, yes. I was just thinking about Kíli, um…, my brother.'' He grinned at his father. Distinguishing between his father and his brother because of their shared name was still confusing sometimes.

''I saw it, too,'' Kíli said in a reassuring tone while he walked on. ''Don't worry too much, Kári. It's inevitable and I'm pretty sure, your brother knows what he's doing - roughly,'' he added had patted his son's shoulder.

* * *

It had been more than two decades since Kári and his brother had shared a room. The lads had been proud to get one of their own back that day. Spreading out and having a private space was a great thing. Now, with uncle Fíli and all their cousins staying with them, they'd agreed to share a chamber once more. It had been a slight problem to squeeze all their gear in one room again and the whole place was a well organized chaos now. But for the time being, it was fine. And Kári had to admit to himself: he enjoyed being with his big brother, for some time at least.

After supper he'd waded through the piles of stuff, lit the oil lamp on the bedside table and slouched on his bed. Now he sat propped against the headboard and studied one of his mother's scrolls.

He was half way through it when the door creaked open softly and slowly. The warm dim light of his little lamp only lightened his corner of the room, leaving the rest shadowed and dark. His brother shuffled in, carrying his boots in his hands. Beside that he was in dressed in full gear. And as far as Kári could see it in the gloom over there his brother was fairly rumpled. It seemed that Kíli Jr. didn't take much notice of his little brother. He trotted over to his own bed, dropped his boots unceremoniously with a loud thud and plopped on his bed with a heavy sigh. He hung his head, his long dark mane veiling his face.

Something was weird and Kári took a closer look.

''Are you all right?'' he asked. ''Why are you sneaking in like a ghost in the night?''

Kíli Jr. said nothing; he didn't even raise his head. He bended forward with another sigh and propped his forearms on his knees.

Kári began to worry. He put the scroll aside and leaped from his bed. ''Are you all right?'' He asked again. He closed the distance, trying to get a glimpse of his brother's face. ''Do you hear me?''

''Ay,'' Kíli Jr. finally mumbled. ''It's nothing, go back to your bed.'' He waved one hand vaguely in Kári's direction without looking up.

It was crystal clear that it was NOT 'nothing' Kári recognized and his healer's senses took over. He stepped to his brother's bedside taking in his more than rumpled state. _He gives the impression that he'd been in a brawl_, Kári thought.

''Nonsense!'' he said and crouched, trying to lift his brother's face. ''Just let me see this.''

''None of that,'' Kíli Jr. grumbled, batting his brother's hands away. ''Stop hovering!''

''No, no, no, brother Dear,'' Kári snapped. He turned and grabbed his lamp for better light. He lifted the elder brother's face by the chin and gaped.

Kíli Jr. flinched.

''Mahal's hammer!'' Kàri blurted in shock. ''What in Durin's name happened?'' His older brother's left cheek was bruised and a spectacular black eye decorated his face.

Kíli Jr. opened his mouth to respond, but pretending that there was 'nothing' wasn't an option any more. So he closed it again and smiled unevenly at his brother.

''Who did this?'' Kári asked with genuine concern. His brother was a fighter after all.

Kíli Jr. made a face.

''Wait, Kári called. ''You met Kehleyr in the morning, I saw you talking to her!''

Kíli Jr. grinned pitifully.

''She struck you?'' Kári was scandalized. ''Let me see your eye! Anything broken?'' He carefully checked his brother's cheekbone.

''Ow, no…,'' Kíli Jr. winced. He was about to declare that he was fine but his father's words rang in the back of his mind: _Don't insist that you're fine if you obviously aren't and don't argue with the healers! _So he trailed off.

Kári had grabbed a cloth from one of his piles, dunked it into the water jug on the dresser and dabbed his brother's face. He gritted his teeth from the sheer sight of his sibling's battered cheek. ''Why did she do that?'' he asked bitterly but then he paused, narrowing his eyes. ''Wait,'' he said, looking in his older brother's eyes. ''What did you say to her?''

''I asked her for a walk.'' Kíli Jr. declared with a blank expression.

''A walk?'' Kári asked perplexedly. ''By the state of your face, are you sure that you've asked her only for a walk?''

''Of course I did,'' Kíli Jr. growled. ''What do you think of me? I know what is right and proper.''

''Well, all right,'' Kári murmured, turning his brother's face in the light of his lamp. ''I told you she's a warrior. What went wrong?''

''She…, um.., it was just a misunderstanding,'' Kíli Jr. said. Kári wouldn't believe the whole story anyway.

''A misunderstanding?'' Kári asked with a quizzical frown. ''I see. Have you at any rate fought back?''

''Yep,'' Kíli Jr. nodded. ''In a way.'' He hissed in pain when his eyebrow was touched. Then he looked up at his little brother with a wide dreamy smile and sighed: ''I'm so happy, Kári.''

''Happy?'' Kári was wondering if the blow to his brother's head was worse than he'd thought. ''I never would have guessed that I'm a brother to a masochist.''

''Don't talk trash,'' Kíli Jr. grouched. ''It was some kind of an accident. She apologized…, and then she kissed me.'' He beamed at Kári, one eyed.

''We can discuss the details later,'' Kari said still doubtfully, shaking his head. ''I'll go and fetch something for your face, to ease the swelling, and the pain.'' He stood and went for the door.

''Kári?'' Kíli Jr. called.

Kari stopped and turned around.

''Thank you,'' Kíli Jr. said softly.

Kári nodded and left the room.

* * *

Kíli Jr. smiled to himself as he watched his brother go. And his mind wandered…

_**Earlier that day**__:_

Before the last word of his question left his lips completely the expression on Kehleyr's features got out of control. Her face contorted in some kind of grimace and a deep growl bubbled up her throat. For a brief moment Kíli was distracted and before he'd the chance to react he was hit by a powerful blow in the face. It blurred his vision and he staggered backwards, fighting to keep his balance. He caught himself after a few unsteady steps and his warrior senses took over, every single fiber in his body switched to defense mode. Usually there was no need to walk around on his parents' yard in full fighting gear. So the only chance to defend himself was his fists. He regained his stance and raised his right hand, fist already balled. Kehleyr's expression had changed again. She looked fierce, her teeth were bared and the deep growl continued. But she looked more challenging now, her whole posture provoking Kíli to react. _You can have that_, Kíli thought, lunging out for the returning blow.

Within a moment everything changed again, the tension slipped from Kehleyr's posture. ''No,'' she yelled, raising her hands to stop the counterpunch. ''Kíli, please, don't!''

Kíli lost track but it was too late to stop his swing anyway. He lunged out, not with full force though, giving Kehleyr the chance to catch his fist and avert it from hitting her right in the face. He struck a glancing blow to her cheekbone and then withdrew.

A stunned moment of silence: neither of them moved and they stared at each other. Kehleyr looked shaken, Kíli was furious. And they both rubbed their burning cheeks.

''In Kahless' name, what have I done,'' Kehleyr groaned, covering her eyes with her other hand. ''Oh Kíli, I'm so very sorry.'' She reached out for him but hesitated. ''I thought you were going to initiate _**ruStay**_, and it just prompted my instincts.''

''WHAT?'' Kíli yelled. It didn't make any sense to him and he was really angry now.

'' **_ruStay_,** …a… a mating ritual…,'' Kehleyr spluttered.

Kíli's jaw dropped.

''A mating ritual…,'' Kehleyr repeated desperately.

''Yes, I've got THAT part!'' Kíli snarled, breathing heavily. ''Maybe…, Mahal, yes, indeed, maybe I did start something like… this…, to some extend.'' He gesticulated vaguely at her. ''But I know my manners I ONLY asked you for a walk, nothing else!''

''I know, I know,'' Kehleyr moaned. ''Oh, Kahless help me, something in my mind snapped to the … the courting rite and performed the next step to agree. I…I..,'' she stammered. ''I'm sorry, Kíli, it's… I…'' Kehleyr slumped. ''I've been in another fandom before, you know,'' she confessed.

''A **mating** ritual? What in Durin's name are you talking about,'' Kíli shouted. ''You agreed?!''

Kehleyr looked meek, than her expression changed again and her mouth formed a charming smile. ''Yes, I do Kíli…, **_HIghoS_,**'' she answered in honeyed tones. She reached out to cup Kíli's cheeks (carefully!) and pulled him into a fierce and passionate kiss.

Kíli was completely taken aback. The kiss took his breath away. Then he closed his eyes, gave in and returned the kiss, telling himself to untangle these entirely contradictory signals later and relish the moment. As long as it lasted.

He pulled her close and they both began to stumble. Finally they lost their footing and tumbled to the ground in a heap. They rolled there for a short while, not breaking the kiss until Kíli felt a slight tickle in the back of his neck. Slowly he pulled back, his head hit the ground and he looked at Kehleyr, who was lying atop of him. Her disheveled braids were tickling his face. ''We're being watched,'' he whispered while he held her in his arms.

Kehleyr looked back with wide eyes and they both raised their heads, glancing at the keen observer.

In the heat of the moment they'd completely forgotten Kehleyr's pony and that they were rolling next to it on the hard cold yard's ground. The pony, wondering about the odd dwarfy behavior, had turned his head, looking curious at the pair of them.

''We should stop before we get more onlookers,'' Kíli stated.

''Agreed,'' Kehleyr answered, peeking around suspiciously. ''Are you… are you in any way… by any chance still interested in the stroll?'' Her face formed one big hopeful question mark when she looked back at Kíli.

Kíli frowned with bafflement He couldn't quite believe his ears, but only for a brief moment. ''Oh, YES, indeed I am,'' Kíli shot back with an unflinching grin, rolling Kehley to the side. He jumped up and grabbed her hand to drag her with him. Together they took the uphill farm lane behind the house in a run and vanished into the woods.

* * *

Sóley, being the night-owl of the family, enjoyed these quiet late hours at the end of the day after almost everyone else had gone to bed.

Shortly after breakfast the whole family had fanned out for multiple tasks. She'd been off to check some patients, attended by Jorid, her older niece. Leaving the house in Svana's charge left no doubt that everything was perfectly prepared for the celebration next day. Gylfi had been allowed to watch the training session of his brothers. Skadi had protested that she was the only one ordered to do kitchen chores with her mother, but finally she'd agreed, pouting. The only ones who went mysteriously missing in the morning were Kíli Jr. and the guard lass.

Until some time ago.

Sóley had heard the back door opening and from the corner of her eyes she saw her eldest tiptoeing through the dim hallway, boots in hand, heading for the stairs. She didn't need a second glance to notice that he was trying to hide away, especially his face. Still Sóley had seen the dark shadow on the left side of his face and decided not to dwell on it. Her son went missing with the guard after all. She'd a pretty good idea of what had happened.

_Let's leave it at that_, she thought, and unrolled a scroll on the kitchen table to shorten the time until her husband and Fíli would return from their evening round.

Not long after Kíli Jr. slipped away Kári came running downstairs for the little room where Sóley stored her healer's supplies.

''Kári, lad,'' she called. ''What's the matter?''

Kári was hesitant, but then he came over. ''I'm just going to fetch something for Kíli,'' he said slowly. ''He needs something…, something for his face.''

Sóley smiled. ''How bad is it?'' she asked.

Kári looked down; there was no hiding from their mother's caring heed. ''Not too bad, I think,'' he confessed. Their mother would see the whole degree of the damage in the morning anyway. ''But I think I can avert a greater calamity, given that I apply the right balms quickly.'' He scratched the back of his head. ''I need something to ease swelling, and maybe to ease pain.''

''Black eye?'' Sóley asked.

Kári nodded.

''Use cold compresses with a little vinegar and there must be plantain and woundwort. And add a little valerian root to the pain draught for a good night's sleep. You know where to find it.''

Kári went on to the storage room. But then he paused and turned to his mother. ''May I ask you something?'' he said in a low voice.

''Of course,'' Sóley said.

Kári screw up his courage ''I know, it's a family celebration tomorrow, but may I invite Brynja to join us? I'm sure you already knew…?''

Sóley laughed warmhearted. ''Provided that her parents approve, yes my lad, ask her to come.''

Kári beamed, strode over and kissed his mother's cheek. ''Thank you mother,'' he murmured, sounding relieved. Then he dashed off to tend to his brother.

* * *

The front door swung open and Fíli and Kíli entered the vestibule with a swirl of light snow grains and crumbled old autumn leafs. The curtain bloated until Kíli closed the door. The day had been sunny but now it was windy and the temperature dropped.

''It's getting colder,'' Kíli said, put off his gloves and rubbed his hands together.

They both hung up their cloaks and kicked off their boots. This was Kíli's world and the village was a safe place with no trolls, orcs or something worse lurking behind every corner. But out of old habits the brothers went on a little patrol around the farmyard after nightfall.

Fíli ran his fingers through his windswept golden mane and took the mug of ale Sóley offered. ''Thank you sister,'' he said and pecked her temple in passing. ''My lady Queen already retired, off to bed?'' He took a seat and made himself comfortable.

''Yes,'' she answered, embraced her husband and kissed him deeply. ''They all did. We'd a busy day. There is no stopping Svana,'' Sóley smiled, handing another mug to Kíli. ''The house is polished and shining from top to bottom (floor-to-ceiling) now. I think we can eat from the floorboards tomorrow.''

Fíli grinned and shook his head. Kíli sat across his brother at the kitchen table and Sóley joined them with a jug of wine.

''Have you seen our eldest?'' she asked while she sat next to Kíli and leaned against him. Their temples touched and Kíli loosely threw his arm around her neck.

''Oh yes, indeed, I have,'' Kíli replied. "But I pretend that I didn't, for the sake of his male pride and dignity.''

''Me, too,'' Sóley said, pouring a mug of wine for herself. ''He slipped in through the backdoor after nightfall.''

''What happened?'' Fíli asked curiously.

''Well,'' Kíli said slowly and took a nip of his ale. ''I suppose my firstborn had an _interesting_ encounter with your guard lass today.'' He hadn't seen what happened after he left in the morning, but he'd put one and one together when he'd watched him sneaking about behind the house in the afternoon. He faced his brother bluntly.

''Really?'' Fíli asked with a quiet downcast smirk. ''I was wondering what took him so long. Will he survive?''

''Ay,'' Kíli nodded. ''I think he will.'' He looked at Sóley with a questioning look.

''He's going to be fine,'' she reassured him. ''Kári is taking care of him.''

''Good,'' Kíli grunted into his mug.

''Dwarves are made to endure,'' Fíli remarked. Then he raised his ale with a laugh: ''To the line of Durin!'' he called.

''To our families!'' Kíli bellowed and raised his ale as well.

''To the future!'' Sóley joined in and they bumped their mugs. ''May we live long and prosper!''

And they all three downed their drinks.

* * *

...

..

**ruStay (Klingon) = engagement ritual, marriage**

**HIghoS (Klingon) = Come here!**

* * *

**AN: **Finally it happened. I hope you enjoyed Kíli's firstborn courting his great love. The first step is always the hardest. As always: many thanks to summerald for her support and encouragement. You rock!

I dropped the ''Jr.'' in Kíli Jr.'s flashback scene. But I think it's pretty clear that the whole scene is about him and the guard lass.

There is still something more in my mind for this story. But the next update will be in mid-September soonest because I've to give a lecture about solar eclipses at the end of August. So I've to direct my focus toward that. See you then. Comments are always welcome. Mahal's Blessings, Jessie.


	10. Chapter X - Durin's Day - Father and Son

**A Gift for Kíli**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings and all characters therein are the property of the Tolkien Estate and Wingnut Films. This story is for entertainment only and the author is in no way profiting from it, nor exercising any claims to The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Part X – Durin's Day – Father and Son**

Durin's day morning brought a crystal clear sky. The sun rose slowly above the eastern horizon, still sending enough warmth to melt away the nightly swirl of snow grains and it turned the ice of the frozen puddles quickly into tiny sparkling ponds.

The village below woke and came to life. Smoke rose from almost every chimney, warming up the homes from the night's chilly tang. A variety of dainty scents of warm breakfast was carried softly with the morning breeze.

Corvin watched the valley from his roosting place under the new barn's rafters with wary eyes... and was bored. He stretched, yawned and then hunkered down again, ruffling his feathers. Being the only raven who'd come with Fíli from Erebor the bird felt lonely. He made a small noise deep in his throat, sounding like the raven version of a sigh. Flying all the way back to Erebor in the beginning winter wasn't an option, not for a single raven and it would have been stupid with a guaranteed nice safe place and ensured meals. And for sure he never would leave his dwarf friends without a pair of keen eyes. Corvin ruffled again to sit more comfortably, letting out a grumpy quork. Then he heard a distant noise. Instantly alert he sat up, tilted his head and listened. A low bird's call echoed softly from the uphill woods. Unmistakably a raven's quork! Excited Corvin spread his wings. By any chance he was not the only raven far and wide. _May be I can make new friends_ Corvin thought, letting himself glide from his perch and soared away.

* * *

Inside the house everyone was bustling to prepare the evening's event. Everyone… except …

Kíli Jr. woke to a soft knock on his bedroom's door, newly shared with his brother. But Kári was nowhere to be seen. He rolled over, every limb feeling like lead. First he was too dizzy to think straight, wondering why his head had turned into a bale of hay. The whole thing resembled a hangover, but somehow he was sure that he hadn't drunk. Slowly and bit by bit it came back into his mind. _Kári_, his brother had given him something, something to sleep… and something for his head… Kíli Jr. flinched, _Mahal, Kehleyr and I!_

Someone knocked again. ''Kíli, lad? Are you all right? May I come in?'' His father's voice.

Kíli Jr. tried to untangle himself from his blankets. ''Yes father, I'm…" _He obviously slept in …seriously…_''I'm alright, come in!'' the young dwarf called.

Kíli opened the door and peered in. When he saw his son's attempts to unwrap himself of the mussed covers and get up he strode over with a few quick steps and pushed his eldest back onto his pillow by the shoulders.

''Easy, Kíli, easy. Hold your horses!'' his father reassured him. ''We don't want you to get more damage to your head.'' Kíli Jr. slumped back on his pillow, showing a weak grin.

Kíli sat on his son's bed, eying him mindfully from head to toe. Then he smiled warmly. ''Just wanted to check on your battle wound,'' he said, raising one eyebrow. ''How do you feel?''

Kíli Jr. frowned, and then blinked, trying to figure out how he truly felt. Slowly and tentatively he sat up, supporting himself on one arm and put the other hand over the left side of his face. Well knowing that declaring himself 'fine' wasn't the best idea under the given circumstances, he avoided the family-tabooed term. ''I… ,'' he hesitated, touching his cheek. ''I feel better,'' he finally said, looking one eyed at his father.

''Hmm,'' Kíli grunted, pushing his son's hand aside he took a closer look at his face. ''Thanks to your brother,'' he nodded approvingly. ''Kári did a good job. Nearly no swelling. Though, you're looking quite colorful.'' He grinned. ''Good to have two good healers within the family.''

Kíli Jr. smiled relieved, locking eyes with his father. They were silent for a moment.

''Would you like to tell me?'' Kíli asked his son.

''You didn't hear already?'' Kíli Jr. asked back doubtingly.

''Of course I have,'' he answered in a friendly tone. Kíli empathized with his son. How many times he'd felt like the lad right now when he was at his age? ''I just thought you may want to talk. And I've got to admit, I'm interested in your version,'' he added with an encouraging smile.

_Version?_ The younger dwarf gulped, but his father's expression was far too cordial to fear a dressing-down. ''I… uh…,'' he struggled for words. ''Well, all right. You certainly noticed that I like her. Kehleyr I mean…'' _Liking is an understatement, father, I know that _'' I know I barely know her and I know that in our traditions the Choice is with the lass, and I know about my lineage, but I thought…I thought asking her for a walk won't do any harm… I thought, at least. I…it was a misunderstanding.'' He blurted. Then closed his mouth and looked at his father with an unsure expression, waiting for his reaction.

''I see,'' Kíli nodded and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He was pretty aware that this was a very short version of the whole affair. ''That's exactly what she told me, too.

Kíli Jr. jumped. ''SHE told you? You talked to her? When?''

''This morning,'' Kíli stated in a neutral tone, hiding his amusement. ''She talked to me when she passed the marriage petition on to me.''

''WHAT?'' The lad almost fell out of bed. He was really panicked now.

''Calm down,'' Kíli said. ''Don't worry, she…''

''But father, '' Kíli Jr. called. ''A marriage petition? That's…we…I…what...that's impossible, I mean, I barely know her…I…I just asked her for a walk...'' He hung his head, his long dark mane covering his blank despair.

''Hey,'' his father grabbed him by one shoulder, giving him a gentle shake. ''Stop this. Nothing happened, everything is all right.'' He tilted his head to get a glimpse of his scared son. ''Kíli, look at me.'' He shook his shoulder again.

Kíli Jr. looked up awkwardly, obviously embarrassed by the whole situation. He would face a horde of trolls alone with only his sword without a second thought. He would face almost everything. He didn't even fear a warrior lass he just met, a lass who hit him straight in the face to _court_ him, a lass with flashbacks of an who knows what AU, a lass he still asked for a _walk_, well, something like a walk… But that was far too way-out to lead to a marriage petition, in his opinion at least. Let alone accepting it on the spot. That was too much. He felt trapped and miserable. But even if no one would believe him, he at least held some responsibility for the family honor. _I would accept it if I must_.

But still, there was a warm smile on his father's face, showing sympathy. ''Listen, Kíli,'' he spoke to his son. ''Be assured, Kehleyr doesn't feel any different or better about all this. She was deeply distraught for the lapse, hitting you. She might be a warrior, but I'm pretty sure the poor lass spent the whole last night talking to her fellow guards about dwarf customs, refreshing her knowledge about our ways. She just wanted to make everything completely right then and turned up with the most elaborate, neat marriage petition in dwarven history.''

Kíli Jr. blinked and gulped again.

''I appreciated her effort to follow our traditions by taking it serious and accepting it in the first place,'' his father went on. ''But I told her the following, and I tell you the same…'' Kíli paused, pulling his son towards him and pressed their foreheads together. ''The whole situation, this AU we are in here is a bit bizarre and I still have difficulties grasping the entire affair, '' he said quietly. ''And as much as I cherish her honorable demeanor and maybe your will to accept it: this was given to _me_, this is _my_ story. I'm glad that I'm here, I'm glad that I live, that Fíli lives. And I'm glad that I have all of you, you, your mother, and your brother, and all I want in this place is my family to be happy.''

Slowly Kíli loosened the grip on his son's shoulders and leaned back to look in his eyes. Kíli Jr. returned his father's gaze, feeling that his father wasn't done.

''Traditions are good,'' Kíli continued. ''However, here and now I'm not the one to decide about your future by accepting this as a given fact. I think this is something between the two of you. And I mean both of you, the Choice and the decision.'' Kíli let go of his son's shoulders and smiled. Kíli Jr. couldn't quite believe his ears.

''If the two of you feel up to going ahead, it's up to you. I just would like to suggest if you do so, try without further bruises.'' Kíli grinned. (Shoulder slap)

Kíli Jr. looked down and smiled, his lashes hiding the happy shine in his dark, brown eyes. ''Thank you, father,'' he said softly.

''Very well then,'' Kíli said, giving his son an encouraging pat on the shoulder. ''I suggest you go, wash up and get dressed. Don't keep your lass waiting.'' Then he stood and headed for the door. ''She is downstairs with your mother,'' he added, opening the door.

''Oh,'' Kíli Jr. groaned and got himself out of bed. Kehleyr sitting in his mother's kitchen for the whole morning, waiting for him: not the best attempt to remedy the whole situation. He sat on the edge of the bed and gathered himself. ''Father?'' he called.

''Hmm?'' Kíli stopped in the doorframe and turned around.

''Would you tell me? I mean, would you tell me…one day. How it was?'' He glanced at his father with a questioning look.

''How was what?'' Kíli asked.

''How you and mother, how you met each other. Would you tell me?''

Kíli looked down with a thoughtful smile, assessing what to answer to his grown up son. He knew all too well that he was not there when the lad was born. ''Maybe,'' he finally answered, ''one day. But that's part of a different story, of another life. Let's focus on the here and now.'' He pondered for a moment. ''Be assured, something of your parents' story will match up with your little… misunderstanding." With another smile he turned and left the room.

...

* * *

**AN**: I promised to be back mid-September. So here I am. Lecture was great, judging by the audience's reaction. Now I'd time to write again. I hope you enjoyed Daddy!Kili and his son. Since this little story gained momentum and Kíli's family asked me for an appearance I wanted both Kílis, father and son to share a private moment.

Comments are always welcome.

Many, many thanks to summerald for removing the slight word salad I produced accidently during my intensive work to get this right. Thank you for being such a good writing buddy, here and on our shared project to translate your Erebor 3022 series. Visit her account for the original and our shared account summerundJessie for the translation. Until next time, Jessie.

...

..


	11. XI - Durin's Day - Follow your heart

**A Gift for Kíli**

**Disclaimer:** The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings and all characters therein are the property of the Tolkien Estate and Wingnut Films. This story is for entertainment only and the author is in no way profiting from it, nor exercising any claims to The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**AN**: Read and enjoy! Comments and PM's always appreciated.

* * *

**Part XI – Durin's Day – Follow your Heart**

The sun was up and the sky was clear.

Deep in thoughts and with a dreamy smile tucking at the corner of his mouth, Kári walked slowly uphill to his parent's house. He'd gone to invite Brynja for the evening's celebrations and he would call the result a success. Well, more than that. He'd met her in her parent's yard, surrounded by a noisy, very hungry swarm of eager poultry, demanding to be fed. He's asked her to come and her answer was dropping the bucket with hen food, throwing her arms around his neck and showering his stubbly cheeks with pointed sloppy wet kisses. It was her way to underline that she really liked the idea.

Kári loved her impulsiveness.

Hand in hand they'd walked to ask her parents, leaving a horde of protesting chickens and geese behind. Her parents had agreed with smiles on their faces, Brynja's father had given Kári a good, strong well meant shoulder slap. ''Good lad,'' he'd droned and raised an eyebrow. ''A step in the right direction.'' His grin was wide and cheery.

That would be the best Durin's day ever, Kári felt certain.

A clang of weapons interrupted Kári's train of thoughts. He sped up his steps until he got a view to the downhill corral behind the house, serving as a training yard… finding his brother and Kehleyr, crossing swords. Instantly alarmed he was about to leap to his brother's help, assuming another ugly misunderstanding was getting out of hand. But after one step he stopped dead in his tracks for a second sight.

He watched his brother, spinning and parrying a well placed blow with ease, moving on with a fluid swing. His jaw was set and his face stern; his dark brows were drawn together in a slight frown, his entire posture an evidence of focus. And still there was not a shadow of anger in his expression. He spun again, gaining momentum; the wave of his long dark hair following his turn, only to lock his glance with Kehleyr's instantly once more. They circled each other and their swords swirled, reflecting the golden morning sun. Kehleyr was all focus, too. She'd gathered her many braids in one thick tail, swinging behind her back with every move. She lunged out and Kíli ducked, rolling once and parrying her swipe, aiming for her legs in one smooth drive. Kehleyr leaped and they moved on. Fixed on each other they were caught in what seemed to be their own world, the rest of their surroundings far and faint.

Kári watched in awe and felt that his jaw had dropped. He perceived the scene in front of him like time was stretching and movements slowed.

Kári saw it then, more than clear.

Kíli Jr. and Kehleyr… this was not a sparring match. They were not exercising for in a fight. They'd brought their real swords. But never ever Kári saw a single moment of danger in this play. His brother and the warrior lass, they were wrapped up in some kind of magic dance, well matched in a rhythmic flow, and untouched from the world around.

They were made for each other and they had found their way.

Kári watched on, pride swelling his chest. His brother was good, well, more than that. And he felt happy for him. The guard lass was the best match he ever met. And if one black eye was the price for that luck, it was a small one to be paid.

Kíli Jr. and Kehleyr went on and that was when Kári realized what was truly happening. The two of them were not sparring in any way; it was plain for Kári to see. Joint in that flowing dance, their hearts and souls interlaced in utter harmony they'd found their way to truly court each other.

A few more twist and turns, a ring of steel, and with a final clang of their arms the pair stood still, sword and bat'leth crossed. Their chests were heaving, both catching their breath. They looked at each other with their best warrior's glare, foreheads and noses almost touching.

Kári felt, that he'd stopped breathing.

''Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg,'' he heard his brother saying.

'' tIqDaq HoSna' tu'lu','' Kehleyr panted, keeping her eyes glued to Kíli's.

And then his brother lowered his sword, his expression subtly softening. In a swift move he grapped Kehleyr by the back of her head with his free hand and pulled her in a fierce, hungry passionate kiss. Kehleyr lowered her sword arm, too, threw her other arm around Kíli Jr.'s neck and returned the kiss.

Kári smiled to himself and looked away, not wanting to invade the pair's privacy. He turned and walked on toward the entrance door.

* * *

Still smiling at his feet for his brother's luck while he walked, Kári approached the door. His uncle Fíli just emerged from the ponies' barn, closing the barn's door behind him.

Before he could grasp the door knob he saw it from the corner of his eye. He saw black… a lot of black! Hadn't there been a swirl of black and a flapping soughing noise while he stood transfixed with his brother's bliss?

He turned to stop dead in his tracks, his jaw dropping yet again.

There, on the yard's fence sat Corvin. Tall and perky the bird eyed him with a vivid eye and tilted his head, though his feathers looked a little mussed.

And at his side, one beside another, neatly strung like a string of beads, sat one, two, three... ten, eleven, twelve foreign ravens, all huddled down and looking completely innocent and as if butter wouldn't melt in their beaks. A lovely, glossy hen with the raven equivalent of an enchanting look was sitting next to Corvin.

Kári was left in disbelief.

And then uncle Fíli stepped up, and at the same time the front door opened from inside, producing his father.

''What's the matter?'' they asked simultaneously, noticing Kári's stunned face.

Kári was speechless for the moment, and he just pointed to the yard's fence with one stretched out finger.

The elder dwarfs turned to the fence.

And then three sons of Durin stood there, side by side, staring at the line of birds. The ravens looked back in unison.

Corvin, obviously very happy, flapped his wings, then leaped up and flew the short distance to his dwarf friends with a few wing beats, then back-winged to land on Fíli, who quickly raised his arm.

Corvin sat tall, spreading his wings in airy merriment. He started to groom Fíli's fur collar, then he nibbled on his ear. ''Found friends, found a lot of friends!'' he quorked.

Fíli looked at his feathered fellow with a frown.

Then Corvin ducked as if to speak to Fíli in private, his beak close to his ear.

''Brought party guests… many party guests,'' he cawed with a soft raw voice. He nibbled at Fíli's collar again, then tilted his head to one side, then to the other and looked first at Fíli, then at Kíli and his son.

''All very hungry,'' Corvin added.

Kíli stared, at Fíli, at Kári. Then back at Fíli, then at the bird.

''Sóley!'' he called desperately. ''Sóley, we've a problem!''

…

..

.

* * *

**Khuzdul:**

Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg**.** \- All is well with axe and beard (Everything is fine)

**Klingon:**

tIqDaq HoSna' tu'lu' - True strength lies at heart

* * *

..

**AN: **Thank you for reading. With the first BoFA EE show coming up I felt the urge to post the next part of Kíli's story and keep him and his family safe. If you don't like what the professor had written for Fíli and Kíli and if you dislike the third movie as well, take a look at my writing buddy and lovely beta summerald's Erebor 3022 AU. Because I don't want to imagine Middle Earth without them and to honor Fíli and Kili I refused to watch BoFA at all, and I stick to this. Instead I went for the project to translate summerald's AU in German. The Translation is on our shared account summerundJessie. If you like to read something in German, just come over. All feedback is appreciated, would be nice to know if I set the right tone.

Mahal's Blessings, Jessie


	12. Chapter XII – Durin's Day – Brothers

**A Gift for Kíli**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings and all characters therein are the property of the Tolkien Estate and Wingnut Films. This story is for entertainment only and the author is in no way profiting from it, nor exercising any claims to The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Part XII – Durin's Day – Brothers**

* * *

Corvin yawned, ruffled his feathers and then hunkered down, the nice little hen was sitting next to him.

He felt stuffed, like all his new friends. Thanks to his dwarf friends the ravens had a perfect Durin's Day feast on their own. Corvin was wondering, why one of them had showed such a panic at first. But whatever that had caused, all was good and now his fellows were spread on the barn's rafters, roosting for the night. He crouched a little more to warm his feet and his beak. Then he did one sidestep to the hen, fast asleep, her head tucked under her wing. _It's nice_ Corvin thought, _and warmer_. His black eyes were fluttering with tiredness. _I ate too much_, Corvin mused. _No idea, if I can fly tomorrow_. Adventurous he moved a little closer to the hen once more so their feathers touched and put his own head under his wing. He heard a small gargling noise from one of the other rafters. _This cannot be,_ floated through his bird's mind. _Ravens do not burp.._. Then he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Durin's Day celebration in Kíli and Sóley's house was the best everyone involved could remember (including Corvin and his friends).

Kíli sat at the head of the table, chin in his hands and looked in the round. He was a little tipsy and let the joyous chatter of his family wash over him_. What a merry gathering,_ he thought. _That's the way it should be, the way it always should have been._

As was right and proper for a dwarf party, the kitchen table looked a little bit like a battlefield. Cleaned out plates with only some poor leftovers were proof enough that the feast had been to everyone's taste. Due to their hunting success, they had plenty of venison and everything a dwarf heart could wish for. Even an extra pan of pizza just for Kíli alone. All of them were well fed and happy. Some half filled bowls with sweets were left, but Kíli was pretty sure, when they finally would retire to bed, these would be gone as well.

The rest of the kitchen was astonishing clean. Sóley had asked all of them for one thing for Durin's day celebration, and that was not to throw any food. Fíli's youngsters has objected, earning a slap on the back of their heads from their mother.

Since Fíli's arrival the image around the table has slightly changed. Fíli's lasses were not whispering secretly and giggling _about_ the young guard anymore. They sat in a threesome, laughing together and the lad did a good job amusing the sisters with witty anecdotes. Brynja leaned against Kári's chest, his arm casually thrown around her. The lass was rosy-cheeked and throughout happy and Kári beamed. And there was Kíli, his firstborn son, and Kehleyr, the warrior lass next to him. Her dark eyes were glowing with an inner fire, her gaze fixed on her new found love. And Kíli Jr. looked so very satisfied and proud, not even the faint shade of his black eye could diminish the happy expression on his face. Kíli noticed that their knees rubbed together and their hands were clasped.

_My son_, Kíli mused with a warm smile, _my firstborn child_. He'd not been there when his eldest was born. Sometimes he had flashbacks, some short bits of the past. But he could not fully recall how he first met his lad. _Maybe_, he thought, unsure if he wanted to know, _maybe one day it would all come back_. Sóley, yes, Sóley seems to know…

Finally his gaze wandered to Fíli, sitting across from him. They locked their eyes, understanding each other without words. Fíli made a hardly notable nod to the front door and stood, taking his tankard with him.

So Kíli stood as well and grabbed his mug. He walked around the table and fetched his pipe from the mantelpiece, pushing it into his belt. Then he slipped on his winter boots, grabbed his warm coat and followed Fíli outside.

* * *

The night was chilly but there was no wind. Someone had left a couple of fur blankets on the bench in front of the house to sit on during the sunny afternoons. Fíli made himself comfortable and pulled the fur collar of his coat up to his ears and one blanket over his lap. Dwarfs were tough, but there was nothing wrong with having warm knees. Kíli joined his brother, they downed their ales and lit their pipes.

For some time they sat in silence, puffing their pipes after the ale was gone. Smoke curled in the windless air, drifting slowly up and away. Fíli stared out into the dark night blue sky, spotted with sparkling stars. ''Have you already decided?'' he finally asked.

''Decided what?'' Kili asked back, not quite following.

''Are you going to keep this,'' Fíli clarified, making a general gesture at the house and the land around.

''YES," Kíli blurted without a second thought.

Fíli chuckled. ''That's what I thought,'' he said, looking at his hands in his lap, pipe slowly going out.

''It's a perfect gift,'' Fíli mused, his sight wandering over the downhill view. Every house in the village was brightly lit. ''On the other hand,'' he carefully continued, ''it's not entirely dwarfy I might say. Being a farmer, I mean. Dwarfs don't farm.'' He turned to face Kíli with a cheeky grin.

''I'm NOT a farmer here,'' Kíli responded, sulking slightly. ''I'm the carpenter of the village, and I love it. Sóley is a respected healer and there is nothing wrong with having ponies and a small garden. And you know I always loved to be out in the open. I'm fine not living underground.''

Fíli smiled and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall behind him.

''Would you mind if I stayed here with you?'' Fíli asked, not opening his eyes.

''What kind of stupid question is this?'' Kíli asked in return. ''Of course I would love to have you here.'' He turned the pipe between his fingers. ''But what would you do? Dwarfs do not farm,'' he teased with a grin.

Fíli laughed silently. ''Don't get fresh with me,'' he grumbled kindhearted. ''No, I think I would take care of the ponies. We've a small herd already, I could start a stud farm. Finest Durin owned Ered Luin breed. How does that sound?''

''Ah,'' Kíli laughed. ''Perfect. Let me guess. With Bungle Jr. IV as a patriarch.''

''Yes, why not,'' Fili asked. ''I'm sure he's the makings of it.''

''Of course you are,'' Kíli said. ''Just admit it. You're in love with that pony.''

Fíli just smiled.

Kíli set aside his cold pipe, pouring more ale from a huge pitcher Soley had handed out of the door shortly after they'd left the kitchen. He turned his tankard between his hands, looking at the froth, and then at his brother.

Fíli looked relaxed, happy and calm. He watched his brother's posture carefully, studying his face. One hand was holding his pipe, the other rested unintentionally over his heart. Even with the soft smile playing around his mouth, sometimes his lips flinched as if in slight pain.

Kíli lowered his gaze; he sensed what Fíli felt, because sometimes he felt it, too. A long moment they sat in silence again.

"Does it hurt?'' he eventually asked gravely, his low voice full of worry while he put his tankard down.

Fíli opened his eyes and shot a sideward glance at his brother. ''Aye,'' he said slowly with a small nod. He closed his eyes again and leaned back. ''From time to time…it happened too often not to hurt at all, even here in this place of refuge.'' He pointed his pipe at the house at his back.

Kíli nodded, though Fíli couldn't see. He knew for sure, Fíli felt his sympathy anyway. Absentminded he'd put one hand on his own heart, like Fíli did, the other rubbing his knee. Yes, sometimes it just hurts. ''I've no clue what we've done wrong,'' he mused, looking up to the sparkling stars. ''What have we done to deserve this, being treated like this? I mean, the professor, the movie director, all the fans, thousands and thousands of stories, why do they hurt us, kill us over and over again?''

Fíli sat up, facing his little brother fully. His expression showed he was sharing his woe. ''Because they all love us,'' he smiled, but it was a sad smile.

''Love?'' Kíli frowned. ''That's an odd way showing love,'' he snorted. ''Why can't they just let us simply be?''

Fíli grinned, his forearms propped on his knees. ''Well, would you prefer not to exist at all?''

''No…no,'' Kili sighted. ''No, it's just… Sometimes it's hard. I really don't need all these embellishments, the cruel ones and the… you know what I mean ones...''

''If you stick strictly to the book you'll still be dead,'' Fíli stated. ''Would you prefer to be a dead, fat garden-goblin with a blue hood? A _**blond**_ dead, fat garden-goblin?''

Kílis eyes went wide. ''Oh no, Mahal forbid,'' he groaned and put his hands over his long dark mane, as if to protect it. ''But,'' he added with a grin. ''There is nothing wrong with a nice, thick, long decent beard.'' He rubbed his stubble. ''And I love my bow!''

''You remain free to do that,'' Fíli laughed. ''The bow is good. But believe me, a full beard is overrated. The ladies of men love stubble; it's really in vogue!''

They both laughed.

''I think a good part of the whole affair is the choice of the actors,'' Fili said. ''They lend us their handsome faces and that's what caused the whole phenomenon. We should thank them for this.''

Kíli nodded. ''Yeah,'' he kneaded his cheek. ''Maybe I should add a thank you note to my writer, to pass this on.''

''Ah, the other part of the gift,'' Fili said, referring to the pile of paper Kíli got to write his own story. He'd got one of his own. ''Have you already written something?''

''Don't ask me,'' Kíli muttered, shaking his head. ''I've written a few phrases. This is not really a place of much action. The first page is filled the most boring everyday notes... but what should I do? This is my place of refuge. Nothing bad will happen here. I don't think anyone wants to read this.''

''But that's perfect,'' Fíli beamed.

''Perfect?'' Kíli was puzzled.

''Yes, perfect. Perfect revenge!''

''What?' Kíli asked.

''Yes,'' his brother explained with a grin. ''Look, after all we've been put through, in the novel, in the movies, especially in the movies, and then in thousands of stories, we can finally fight back, exacting revenge by boring the readers to death!'' Fíli tried to put on a solemn face, but failed.

Kíli bursted in a fit of laughter. ''Well,'' he tried to catch his breath and wiped his eyes. ''That's one way of putting it.''

Finally they both chuckled and Fíli rubbed his little brother's back. ''Hang on, nadadith,'' Fíli said in a soothing tone. ''I know, sometimes it's hard. But the hurtful stories are the price we've to pay for the good ones. And don't worry, I'm fine. We're finally happy here.''

Kíli poured more ale and they tapped their mugs. ''To life,'' Kíli toasted, smiling warmly at Fili.

''To life and the line of Durin,'' Fili joined in and they downed their ales.

Then Kíli leaned forward and their foreheads touched.

.

.

.

* * *

**AN.**: Thank you for reading and welcome to the new followers. Feel free to drop me a note if you like my version of soothing EE BotFA stress.

Considering that this story was planned as a one or two shot last Christmas, it really gained momentum. This conversation between the brothers was planned as the happy ending since the whole idea formed in my mind. And it would be a good point to end it with that. Somehow I feel a bit awkward to declare this story completed, because I've so much fun writing Kíli and Fíli happy, safe and sound. So while this is a good point to let them live happily ever after, I'll probably write something more, if inspiration strikes me again. So stay with me and let me know what you think.

Many, many thanks' to my friend and writing buddy summerald, who was my premium beta all the time, your encouragement was everything. Visit her Erebor 3022 AU, it's so good against BotFA blues as well, and if there are some of you who would like to try reading German, visit our translation project at our shared account summerundJessie.

Mahal's Blessings to all of you. Jessie


	13. Chapter XIII – The Line of Durin

**A Gift for Kíli**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings and all characters therein are the property of the Tolkien Estate and Wingnut Films. This story is for entertainment only and the author is in no way profiting from it, nor exercising any claims to The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**AN**: Read and enjoy! Comments and PM's always appreciated.

**.**

**Part XIII – The Line of Durin**

**TA 3029 (FA 11)**

Summer graced the foothills of the Ered Luin. Heat haze glimmered over the grassy slopes and the gentle wind whispered in the uphill woods.

The approaching sound of pounding hoofs echoed from the forest path, winding through the sunlit trees. The cadence was much too fast for a big horse of men. The rider appeared at turn of the path, his white grey pony in full career. The pony's impressive long mane blew in the wind, mingling with the rider's golden locks.

The pony grunted deeply with every leap, almost bursting with energy.

Fíli reined his mount at the switchback of the path, but the young stallion, tall for a pony and strongly built, would have preferred to charge ahead. Bungle Jr. IV pirouetted around his forefoot and arched his neck, stomping the ground with his hooves.

Fili reached out and patted Bungle's neck. ''Easy, my boy, easy,'' he murmured with a calming voice. ''I know you want to show your strength and skills.''

Bungle whinnied and bobbed his head, but finally came to a halt and snorted loudly.

Fíli sat comfortably in the saddle, hands casually placed on the saddlehorn and overviewed the valley downhill. The path's switchback was a perfect lookout. Since he'd come here for the first time three and a half years back, the view had slightly changed. There was his brother's house, but it had grown. The sound of hammers against wood sounded from the site. A group of dwarfs from Kelethur had come to aid reconstructing it. A new wing had been added, secretly called the King's Hall within the family. _This time_, Fíli thought, _I'll stay, maybe for good_. And a complete new cottage stood a little downhill behind the ponies' barn. Fíli smiled, thinking of the dwarfs who were going to live there. Tomorrow would be a big day for the line of Durin.

He took a deep, deep breath of the heavily scented afternoon breeze drifting down from the woods; pines, warmed by the summer wind. _I love it_; Fíli mused and closed his eyes. _So much better than burning cones…_

Bungle stomped his hooves again, rousing Fíli from his thoughts.

''All right, laddie,'' Fíli smiled, ruffling the pony's mane between his ears. ''Let's go home.''

He drew the reins and turned Bungle to the path downhill, he pressed his heels slightly against his flanks and then gave Bungle the bridle.

Bungle darted off with an eager grunt. Fíli leaned forward over the stallion's neck, clearly enjoying the rapid ride downhill.

Fíli turned to the village road at the bottom of the slope and took the short path uphill to Kíli's house shortly later he reached the yard. Bungle stormed through the gate and skidded to a halt.

Kíli stood firm in the middle of the yard, arms folded in front of him. His sleeves were rolled up and due to the summer heat; his tunic was loosely hanging open over his sweaty chest.

A wide grin spread across his face. ''And?'' he asked Fíli, who swung himself from the saddle landing two-footed on the ground.

He took the reins and faced his brother. ''He's perfect,'' Fíli beamed, referring to the pony's training.

Kíli'd done a pretty good job. He'd given Bungle Jr. to his brother after the pony was born. But the little creature had to stay with his mother Minty, when Fíli'd returned to Erebor again. Now, the little plushy beast had grown into an impressive pony-teen, strong and sturdy and with a willing heart. They'd been unsure if a pony would remember a dwarf after more than three years. But even if not, then the reunion between Fíli and his pony friend had been love on the first sight for the second time.

Fíli slung one arm around Bungle's neck and stroked his mane.

Kíli stepped up and scratched the pony's forehead. ''Good boy,'' he murmured, and Bungle pushed his nose against Kíli's trousers pocket. Kíli fumbled for the carrot, hidden there.

''It was a joy training him,'' Kíli mused. ''He was a good student.''

Fíli smiled and pushed up the stirrups, keeping them from dangling against Bungle's flanks.

''I would have loved to do it by myself,'' he sighed.

''I know,'' Kíli said, one hand still on Bungle's soft nose.

Fíli loosened the saddle girth a little and turned to Kíli, reins in his hands. ''How is everything going? Is everyone still up for the celebration tomorrow?'' He gave his brother a questioning look.

''Well,'' Kíli said slowly, scratching the back of his head. ''I'm almost done, carving the new headboard for their bed.'' He knew pretty well, that this wasn't what his brother was asking for. ''And Kehleyr promised she'll do things in the right order.''

Fíli snorted. As if the lass really could control it. He faced Kíli, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. ''Let's hope we'll get done the wedding tomorrow before the child is born. How is Kíli Jr.?''

''Hard to say,'' Kíli answered. ''He's in a mixed state between bursting with pride and collapsing from panic, something like that.''

''Hmm,'' Fíli grunted, remembering the birth of his eldest son. ''He'll get used to this.''

Kíli's eyebrows shot up. ''Mahal…'' he closed his mouth again

Fíli just grinned.

He turned Bungle to the barn and walked away, waving a hand to his brother. ''Don't panic, the line of Durin is made to endure,'' he called over his shoulder. ''I'll brush down this fellow and wash up, then I'll join you. But I'm pretty sure at least our Lady Wives have everything under control.''

Kíli nodded and went to the house.

* * *

Midmorning at the next day the whole family was gathered in front of the new cottage. The weather was perfect, sunny and hot, so Kíli Jr. and Kehleyr had what was rare among dwarfs: an open air wedding with sunshine and light. The whole family was there, neighbors and friends. The burly blacksmith stood with his wife, his sons, and daughters, beaming from ear to ear. He and his wife were inwardly hoping, that their daughter Brynja and Kári would venture that step soon, too. Well, one of the steps…

On the fences all around, a huge gathering of ravens witnessed the ceremony. Lined up, they watched with sharp eyes. Next to the gathering of dwarfs on the nearest fence sat Corvin, his lovely hen snuggled against his glossy feathering. Corvin quorked and looked to the side. Four young ravens with bright yellow edges on their short beaks, newly fledged just three days past, sat beside their parents. Fluffed and huddled together they looked with wide eyes. Corvin pushed closer to his hen. _I'm a happy raven_, he thought. So good, that his dwarf friend was nesting now, too.

Not in the mood for much effort and a lot of fuss regarding Kehleyr's very round state, they'd decided for a simple ceremony and Fíli did the honors. Kári stood at his brother's side, taking his weapons during the vows. Kíli Jr. handed over his sword and his bow and locked eyes with his little brother in silent accord.

Kári nodded, they didn't need words. A long gaze of two pairs of dark eyes, and they both smiled with pride.

Kehleyr turned to her bridesmaid and solemnly handed over her bat'leth to Brynja, who took it and inclined her head. Kehleyr leaned forward, whispering in Brynja's ear. ''I expect you to be the next,'' she said quietly, not clarifying to what she was referring exactly. A telling cheeky smile ghosted across her face.

Brynja gave her a sly look. She knew exactly, what Kehleyr meant. ''Be assured,'' she said,'' we're working on it.''

Then Kíli Jr. took his bride's arm and they turned to Fíli.

* * *

It didn't take long and Kíli Jr., Son of Durin, Son of Kíli, Son of Dìs, and Kehleyr, Royal guard of Erebor, her lineage slightly unknown, were married and Kehleyr sighed. _I did it_, she thought. _I managed to do it in the right order._

Kíli Jr. turned to his new wife, held her head between his hands and kissed her fiercely. Kehleyr threw her arms around his neck and held him tight, not letting go. The gathering applauded and the ravens called out with excitement. Fíli smiled at his brother, his eyes a little moist. Kíli nodded and pulled Sóley close.

When they broke the kiss, Kíli Jr. touched foreheads with his wife ''I love you,'' he whispered and took her hands.

Kehleyr, usually a warrior to the core and not the one for much romantic fuss, closed her eyes. ''I love you, too,'' she said softly and drew a deep breath, sounding unusual shaky. ''Maybe it's the right time for your first husband's demonstration of your love,'' she said, looking a little pained, on hand on her middle.

Kíli Jr. looked puzzled, not grasping what she meant.

Kehleyr winced, bending slightly forward. She looked up to her husband and tried to smile. ''We're done here, high time to get me back to bed,'' she hissed, bending further down. '' Our child decided to join us... NOW!''

And Kíli Jr.'s eyes went wide.

* * *

..

.

**AN:** Merry Christmas to all my readers. Some of you asked me for the most boring everyday notes, as Kíli mentioned in chapter 12, just to see the brothers whole and happy, safe and sound. I have to admit, I want to read that, too, so I asked Kíli, what happened next and here we are. Sure, some events around Durin's Day in the middle of winter would be more suitable for a Christmas gift, but for all of you who don't like the cold and are blowing your icy fingers, it's summer in Ered Luin, nice and warm. And For Kíli, it's a gift anyway, being with his brother. I hope you enjoyed this little bit. If inspiration hits, there will be more. Well, oh, yes, we've a little cliffhanger here, so…

Thank you so, so much to my wonderful writing buddy summerald for being my inspiration and premium beta. I couldn't have done it without you.

Mahal's Blessings, Jessie


	14. Chapter XIV - Next Generation

**A Gift for Kíli**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings and all characters therein are the property of the Tolkien Estate and Wingnut Films. This story is for entertainment only and the author is in no way profiting from it, nor exercising any claims to The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**AN**: Read and enjoy! Comments and PM's always appreciated.

* * *

**Part XIV – Next Generation**

**TA 3029 (FA 11)**

The sun was setting behind the foothills of the Ered Luin like a huge red ball, bathing the landscape in a red-gold light. The soft summer wind had died down, leaving the air filled with just the crickets' song.

Kíli sat comfortably reclined in a wooden chair behind his house. He watched the scenery with joy while his newborn little granddaughter peacefully slumbered in his lap. Across the rustic table sat Fíli, legs stretched out, eyes closed and his hands folded across his chest. He looked relaxed with a small smile across his face. The third chair was occupied by Kíli's firstborn, now young father, completely exhausted, slouched to one side and sound asleep.

On the fence nearby sat Corvin, trying to watch over his dwarf friends, but looking pretty much as exhausted than Kíli Jr. did. No wonder, fledgling-sitting for four young ravens was taking his toll. Keeping them together was like herding cats, although, Corvin didn't like that comparison. _Cats, ugh!_ He was so happy that cats were banned from his dwarf friend's house.

Kíli smiled at the little lass, taking in the tiny round face and the fluff of black hair. _A daughter of Durin, quite a rare blessing_, Kíli thought. Gently he touched the child's chubby cheek with his forefinger. ''Hello, little Edda,'' he murmured to the child. ''Welcome to Middle Earth and welcome to our family.'' The infant stirred and yawned, and Kíli felt a warm trickle building up in his chest. _His granddaughter, his own flesh and blood_! He couldn't quite believe it.

Fíli opened his eyes but didn't move. They were all tired, even if Kehleyr did the job last night. A bright smile spread across Fíli's face, seeing his little brother sitting with his grandchild. They silently looked in each other in the eyes in quiet accord and Fíli nodded. _We're here, we're together and alive_.

Sóley slowly approached from Kíli Jr. and Kehleyr's cottage, walking along the garden path. She stepped behind Kíli, placing her hands on his shoulders. ''How are all of you?'' she asked softly, smiling at the little lass in her husband's arms.

''Never better,'' Kíli grinned, looking up to her. ''She's a little wonder.''

''You said the same about our firstborn, when... when we finally met again.'' Sóley looked solemn for a moment, obviously slightly shaken by old memories.

''I still can't remember our story,'' Kíli whispered, glancing at his brother. Fíli said nothing, but he still smiled.

''Well,'' Sóley mused. ''I do… most of it. But these are not the kind of tales we should share in such happy times.'' She squeezed Kíli's shoulders reassuringly.

''No…'' Kíli answered. ''…not today. But maybe one day. I'm sure it's story telling material for long winter nights in front of the fireplace, with all our grandchildren around.'' He looked up at Sóley and grinned teasingly.

Sóley's jaw dropped at the thought, not sure how many grandchildren were floating around in Kíli's head, but then she laughed silently, giving her husband a goodhearted slap behind the ear.

''And for sure our story will be perfect to add some spice to my most boring everyday notes.'' Kíli added.

Fíli snorted. ''I would stick to the boring notes, '' he suggested. ''Lulling the fans in return for all their painful stories...''

Kíli rolled his eyes. ''You were the one who reminded me that we wouldn't be here without our fans.''

''Forget about it,'' Fíli said. ''But sometimes it's a nice idea to take at least a little revenge on some of them… a little.'' He made a show of looking most mischievous.

Sóley laughed again and looked at her son, still completely out of things. ''Seems that the two of you are fine. But I'm afraid our son will sleep for weeks.'' She tilted his head toward Kíli Jr.

''Hmm,'' Kíli mused. ''I'm afraid his new little warrior lass will hamper that.''

Fíli chuckled. ''How is the young mother?'' he asked.

''She's awake now and feels rested. I think it's time to get the little princess back to her mother for her next meal, '' Sóley said.

''I think this is her father's job,'' Kili said, looking hesitantly at is son. ''Though, I hesitate to wake him.''

''No,'' Fíli intervened avidly. ''Let the lad sleep as long as it's possible. I know what I'm talking about.'' Fíli stood and reached out. ''May I?'' he asked, a warm expression on his face.

''Sure, Granduncle Fíli,'' Kíli teased, handing little Edda carefully into Fíli's strong arms.

Fíli took her. ''Hello, little princess, time to get you back to your mom, eh? What about some supper?'' He rocked her gently in his arms and walked towards Kíli Jr. and Kehleyr's little cottage.

Sóley took his vacant chair next to her sleeping son and looked happily at her husband.

Kíli pushed himself from his chair with a small groan and rose. ''I'll go with him,'' he said, bending down to pat Sóley's hand and kissing her cheek. ''Didn't properly compliment Kehleyr yet. I'm pretty sure she doesn't remember I did briefly last night.'' He grinned, remembering the complete chaos during the last hours of little Edda's birth. The he slowly turned and left.

Sóley smiled and watched Kíli go, catching up with his brother.

* * *

Kíli passed him in time to hold open the cottage's front door for Fíli and his grandniece. He loosely threw one arm around his brother's shoulder and chuckled, shaking his head.

''What's so funny?'' Fili asked with a questioning frown.

''Look at the two of us,'' Kíli laughed. ''We of all dwarves… old Granduncle and Grandfather with greying hair and beards!''

''Better than stop aging by lying cold and dead in a tomb of stone,'' Fíli grumbled.

''For sure,' Kíli mumbled and pulled Fíli close, resting his temple against Fíli's braids while they walked. ''But I never ever imagined that. Really… I… I never dared.'' He took a deep, deep breath. ''Edda,'' he then said to the baby in Fíli's arms. ''Kili Jr. is so happy that you're a lass,'' he mused.

''Indeed?'' Fiki asked, looking a little taken aback. ''I would have wagered that he'd wished for a son?''

''Yeah,'' Kíli said slowly, scratching the back of his head. ''Normally he would. But he and Kehleyr had made an agreement, about the naming of the child. Kíli Jr. was in charge to name a lass. In case it was a lad, it would have been Kehleyr's turn to name him. And because of that he desperately hoped for a daughter.'' Kíli grinned and shrugged.

''Ah,'' Fíli said, carefully climbing the stairs to the young parent's bedroom. ''And Kíli Jr. was not pleased with her choice?'' he guessed.

''Sort of,'' Kíli nodded, making a face.

''Well, '' Fili mused. ''It couldn't be that bad… right?''

His brother looked just meek. ''I hoped for a lass, too…''

''That bad?'' Fíli wondered, stopping at the top of the stairs. ''What was it?'' he demanded. ''What was her choice. Tell me!''

''Um, well…'' Kíli struggled for words. ''She was going to name a lad _Worf_…''

..

.

* * *

**AN:** Happy New Year to all my readers. I hope you enjoyed this new little piece of the most boring everyday notes (as Kíli mentioned in chapter 12) for our Durin family. It seems they're doing fine and are happy J I'm very busy preparing for HobbitCon4 in Bonn in two months. So I'm afraid I can't keep up the monthly posting as I did in 2015. Not even with Kíli's help. Check my tumblr, my name is '**durincrafts**'. But don't worry; this little story will not be abandoned. I'll be back, when inspiration strikes, but probably after HobbitCon. Many thanks to my writing buddy Summer, who is still my premium beta and a huge inspiration. Please check out her Erebor 3022 AU on her account '**summerald**' and our translation project at '**summerundjessie**', in case you like to read German.

Will be back after HobbitCon, I promise.

Mahal's Blessings, Jessie

.

.


End file.
